El shinigami de konoha
by gonper
Summary: tras la muerte del yondaime hokage , ukumaki kushina se ve obligada abandonar a nuestro protagonista para asegurar la protección de sus hermanos menores culpándolo de ser el verdadero contenedor del kyubi, el rubio tendrá q superar varios obstáculos los cuales lo mantendrán en una duda existencial el bien o el mal cual sera?
1. El shinigami de konoha prologo

**primero quiero agradecerles a ustedes los lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi fic, quiero que sepan q soy teóricamente nuevo así q agradecería mucho poder leer comentarios constructivos**

**yo no soy dueño de la mayoría de estos personajes sus respectivos créditos a masashi kishimoto**

* * *

_Un 10 de octubre en la villa de konohagakure no sato(La aldea oculta entre las hojas), una aldea llena de paz y tranquilidad,bueno hasta ahora,era una noche fría y obscura en este momento en un pequeño escondite en las lejanías de la villa una pelirroja se hallaba gritando de dolor pues estaba en labor de parto justo a su lado se encontraba minato namikaze un joven rubio de ojos azules que además era reconocido como el cuarto hokage de konoha y uno de los mas jovenes en tomar el cargo, ahora mismo se estaba llevando acabo el nacimiento de los hijos del rayo amarillo de konoha y la habanero sangriento siendo ayudados por biwako sarutobi __la esposa del tercer hokage una mujer de mediana edad con cabello castaño cubierto en su mayoría por canas, sus ojos color marrón q combinaban con su atuendo aparte de unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro._

¡¡¡Duele, duele mucho!!!,-_exclamaba kushina mientras que su rostro ganaba una mueca de dolor por las contracciones que incrementaban a cada minuto._

¡¡Kushina por favor resiste, no falta mucho ya casi!!,- _dijo un nervioso ojiazul con sus manos colocadas en el vientre de su esposa evitando que el __Kyubi no yoko(Zorro demonio de nueve colas)que se encontraba sellado en su interior pudiera escapar._

Yo no diría eso si fuera tu minato,- _expreso la esposa del sandaime mientras una mueca de sorpresa comenzó a adornar su cara, biwako acababa de hacer un descubrimiento que sin duda dejaría sin palabras a minato y a kushina_

¿A qué se refiere biwako san?,-_ pregunto la pareja en sincronía_.

_de repente de la puerta cruzo una enfermera con un balde de agua y un trapo mojado_ para pararse alado de la sarutobi.

Bueno, ustedes esperaban una sorpresa ¿o me equivoco?,-_cuestiono la sarutobi a la vez que se limpiaba las manos_ con el trapo húmedo.

¿porque?, sucede algo malo con mi bebe?,- _pregunto una agitada kushina preocupada de que su parto pueda tener complicaciones para su niño_,_ de milagro sus__ contracciones disminuyeron un poco._

Nada de eso kushina, más bien son buenas noticias,-_ respondió biwako con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que miraba con felicidad el vientre de la pelirroja._

Díganos que es biwako san, por favor no nos deje con la intriga!,-_el ojiazul estaba temeroso de que su hijo hubiera tenido una complicación mientras seguía en el vientre de su mujer_

la_ enfermera salio de la habitación _para cambiar el agua sucia por nueva.

Primero cálmense los dos!!, como les dije antes, lo que les tengo que contar son buenas noticias,-_con esas palabras biwako logro tranquilizar un poco ala nerviosa pareja,_\- verán, los debo felicitar, ¡ustedes tendrán tres sorpresas!,-_la sarutobi levanto tres dedos de su mano derecha._

_La pareja solo abrió bastante los ojos al darse cuenta a lo que se queria referír biwako,-¡trillizos!-pensaron minato y Kushina al unisono, por parte de minato le dirigió unas palabras a la anciana,_\- ¡Que!,¿Cómo es posible?, en todos los exámenes que le practicamos a kushina nos indicaban que solo tendríamos un solo hijo, que tipo de mala broma es esta!,_-el yondaime estaba muy perplejo por la noticia lo q causo q su atención se desviará un poco del sello, asi q rápidamente volvió a colococar sus manos en este _para volver a estabilizarlo.

Ninguna minato, todo lo que acabo de decir es cierto ustedes tendrán trillizos, además recuerden que en casos tan especiales como estos ese tipo de exámenes pueden dar falsas lecturas ya sea porque el sistema detecta más de un chacra a si fallando su técnica reconocimiento q por consecuencia lanza incorrectos resultados,-_la sarutobi estaba muy de sus argumentos._

_Una cansada kushina dejo su sorpresa a un lado solo para comenzar a llorar de felicidad debido a la inesperada noticia, pues de ahora en adelante tendría a mas de un pequeño al cual podría llenar de amor, eso realmente la ponía feliz ya que en realidad la pelirroja esperaba prácticamente todo, menos esa hermosa noticia_,- ¡escuchaste minato tendremos trillizos!,-_la ojivioleta estaba bastante emocionada, kushina cogió con fuerza la mano de__ minato el cual se encontraba un poco cansado por mantener estabilizado el sello._

Así es kushina!,-_ él ojiazul se encontraba en las mismas q su esposa sin poder creer la noticia de sus hijos, __Minato sabía muy bien q tendría q esforzarme el triple para poder asegurar la protección y felicidad de su familia._

la enfermera había vuelto de la habitación con agua limpia y más trapos húmedos.

_Cuando minato y kushina por fin habían salido de su shock, un pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes, al parecer tendrían que hacer unos cuantos cambios en prácticamente todos sus planes futuros, por ejemplo ahora tendrían q comprar más cunas y suministros para los bebés incluso cabe la posibilidad q cambiarán de hogar a uno más amplio, ellos sabían que sería un poco difícil criar a 3 niños pero a un así estaban muy felices ya que ahora tenían 3 nuevas razones para esforzarse mas , su alegría no duro mucho puesto que las contracciones de kushina comenzaron a incrementar, aparentemente el primer niño estaba por nacer_,-Ya sal pequeño, por favor!-_pensaba un agitado minato intentando controlar el sello del kyubi, pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para nuestro yondaime parecieron eternos pero que al final valieron la pena pues el primogénito de la familia namikaze había nacido, este era un pequeño rubio de ojos azules al igual que su padre, solo había una pequeña diferencia el niño ojiazul tenía 3 marcas de Nacimiento parecidas a bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas tal vez una característica q desarrollo en el bebé por qué Kushina es la jinchuriki del kyubi, una vez que el niño comenzó a llorar biwako lo limpio y lo coloco en una manta para entregarselo a kushina_.

_la ojivioletta un poco cansada le dirigió unas palabras a su marido,-_ minato, quiero que él se llame naruto es un nombre hermoso para un niño tan precioso como el,-naruto dejo de llorar y comenzó a reír en los brazos de Kushina.

Claro kushichan,-_respondio el ojiazul mayor con un tono cansado pero optimista pues realmente era difícil contener al bijuu que kushina mantenía preso en su interior_\- ¡¡¡él es nuestro primogénito namikaze naruto!!!- _el yondaime logro controlar la situación del kyubi al menos lo suficiente como para poder coger en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo y proceder a llevarlo a una cuna que estaba preparada para el , minato observo por un minuto a naruto y viendo cómo se quedaba dormido en su cuna le dio un beso en su pequeña y suave frente._

No quiero interrumpirte!,-_ comunico la sarutobi-_ pero allí viene el segundo.

_minato comprendió la situación y dejo de observar a naruto solo para ponerse al lado de su esposa y poder apoyarla._

_Kushina comenzó a exhalar e inhalar de una forma agitadora, pues realmente era agotador parir niños y mas cuando se tenia que hacer el triple de esfuerzo para hacerlo, pero había un problema, el sello del kyubi no yoko(el zorro de nueve colas) se estaba debilitando bastante, ahora con el nacimiento de los trillizos el kyubi tendría una gran posibilidad de escapar._

_En la mente de kushina gritos y forcejeos resonaban cómo mil lamentos_,- ¡¡por fin esta es mi oportunidad de escapar!!- _pensaba un gran zorro intentando destruir un sello que con cada golpe estaba más mal gastado_\- realmente el destino esta de mi lado, si antes tenía posibilidad de huir ahora con el nacimiento de los mocosos de kushina mi escape está prácticamente asegurado- el zorro ansiaba bastante su libertad.

_De vuelta en la habitación del parto minato __seguía protegiendo el sello el cual se debilitaba cada vez mas por él nacimiento de segundo hijo_,-Tu puedes kushi chan, vamos!-_aunque Minato intentaba tranquilizar a su esposa el yondaime realmente estaba mucho más nervioso que ella, cosa q fue notada por biwako-¡¡¡_¡quieres callarte_!!!!-kushina no encontró otra forma de callar a Minato pues los intentos del ojiazul para tranquilizarla solo causaban amortiguarla más, gracias a ese pequeño pugido q Kushina libero al gritar el segundo hij@ de los Namikaze había nacido._

Es niña,-_ la bebé comenzó a llorar en_ los brazos de biwako.

_ambos padres se alegraron, en especial un rubio q ahora tenía a otra princesa en la familia, la pequeña prácticamente era un retrato de su madre pues era una pelirroja de ojos violetas, piel palida pero al igual que su hermano mayor tenía tres bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas._

_Rápidamente biwako limpio a la bebé y la puso en los débiles brazos de kushina_,- Tú te llamaras mito, mi pequeña mito-_ la ojivioleta abrazo con cariño a su hija y la entrego a minato, el yondaime se vio en la necesidad de invocar un par de clones para q lo ayudaran a controlar el sello, poco a poco el ojiazul cargo con un poco de torpeza pero con una gran felicidad a su hija y al igual que a naruto puso a su niña en una cuna improvisada hecha de un par de almohadas e cobijas, Con velocidad minato regreso al lado de su esposa y sus clones para seguir conteniendo al kyubi, parecía que cada segundo era eterno pero al final solo pasaron un par de minutos para que el último hijo de minato y kushina naciera_.

Es otro baron!!!,-_ exclamo la anciana con una expresión de alegría ya que para ella él bebe realmente era bastante tierno al ser prácticamente la versión masculina de su madre pero con la cara de su padre, el niño era un pelirrojo con ojos violeta y 3 bigotes en cada mejilla cómo sus hermanos mayores, la sarutobi prefirio entregarle el pequeño a minato ya q creía q tal vez Kushina ya se encontraba demasiado exausta para cargarlo, cosa en la que estaba muy equivocada, este un poco acostumbrado por la mínima experiencia que cogió con sus otros dos hijos tomo a su hijo menor con algo de cuidado procurando que la posición de sus brazos no molestaran al bebe._

¿Cómo lo llamaremos? Kushichan,-_pregunto el ojiazul con entusiasmo en su tono al mismo tiempo que observaba el tierno bostezo de su hijo._

Yo le puse nombre a naruto y mito, que tal si tu le pones nombre a nuestro niño,-dijo kushina_ con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que tomaba en brazos a su hijo menor arrebatándolo de los de minato._

_El namikaze y la sarutobi se sorprendieron por la inesperada acción de kushina pero también se alegraron de que ella se encontrará mejor de lo q esperaban,_-Bueno, que tal menma, es un buen nombre ¿no crees?-_el ojiazul mayor no dejaba de acariciar el cabello rojo de su hijo ala vez q sus clones se desvanecía pues después de __tanto esfuerzo el sello no corrió ningún riesgo de ser liberado._

Me gusta, es muy bonito, como tu no es cierto,-_kushina comenzó a juguetear con la pequeña nariz de menma para volver a entregarlo a minato, esta escena en familia puso muy feliz a la sarutobi pues le recordaba mucho la vez en la que ella dio a luz sus hijos._

puedes ir por los documentos de registro?,-pregunto biwako ala enfermera la cuál solo asintió.

_Ahora la alegría que minato y kushina sentían era muy grande, ya que de ahora en adelante eran una familia o al menos así debió haber sido, sin avisar un pequeño remolino que cada vez se hacía más grande se creó en un lado de la habitación, de este un tipo con una máscara en forma de espiral de tono naranja y dejando ver un solo ojo ala vista apareció._

_Los que se encontraban allí presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la inesperada aparición de ese hombre, no constante la presencia de ese individuo no les decía que vino hacer amigos pues aunque llevaba una mascara q cubría todo su rostro en su único ojo visible se podía observar un rojo carmesí con tres aspas,-_un sharingan?_-penso minato mientras q observaba con detenimiento al hombre._

_de un momento para otro el tipo se movió, la cabeza de biwako y la enfermera voló por la habitación ensangrentando gran parte de esta, kushina estaba tan agitada y cansada al punto de que solo podía quedarse a observar esa horrible escena, y minato solo se encontraba sorprendido pero a la vez furioso pues como era posible que alguien haya podido pasar por el escudo que él personalmente había creado como si de papel mojado se tratara, esto lo hacia sentir como un novato en futon, ademas si realmente lo había descifrado tan rápido eso significaba que pudo eliminar prácticamente solo a todo un pelotón anbu, aun así él no tenía tiempo para inmutarse ya que ese tipo era muy peligroso y no podía pasar por alto el horrible crimen que acababa de cometer contra la esposa de hiruzen._

_En un instante y sin que minato se percatara el enmascarado tomo a su primogénito y coloco un kunai en su pequeño rostro el cual había sacado de una de sus mangas, al girarse el ojiazul mayor dejo a su hijo menor junto a su madre la cuál estaba muy exaltada por lo ocurrido, luego de sacar su kunai especial de tres picos q solía esconder en un pequeño pergamino q siempre cargaba en su cintura, lo cogió en un agarre inverso mientras q el azabache acercaba cada vez más su kunai al pequeño Naruto amenazándolo de muerte causando q minato no pudiera moverse, el rubio mayor estaba a reventar de rabia pues como era posible que el permitiría que ese tipo amenazara la vida de su familia además de que lograra asesinar a biwako, el se sentía como un imbécil por no haber aumentado la seguridad o tomado mas precauciones y lo más preocupante era como ese sujeto se enteró de su ubicación pues las únicas personas q tenían conocimiento de ella eran hiruzen sarutobi el tercer hokage y unos cuantos miembros del consejo, a pesar de eso no era tiempo de inmutarse, él tenía que salvar a su hijo de las manos del azabache,_-¡devuelveme a mi hijo!-_exclamo minato en un grito lleno de ira._

_de un movimiento el enmascarado arrojo a naruto por los aires, minato no dudo y se lanzo para atrapar a su primogénito, no constante al recibirlo noto algo raro, al observar bien a su pequeño se dio cuenta que la manta de naruto estaba cubierta con papeles bomba, así que por reaccion se tele transporto alas afueras de la habitación con la ayuda del hiraizin no jutsu. una vez fuera de un jalón minato retiro la manta dejando al pequeño rubio desnudo, una vez que minato la arrojo los papeles se activaron creando una pequeña explosión , Minato sabía muy bien q la intención q el azabache tenía no era de dañar a sus hijos pues si ese era el caso cuál era la razón de cubrir asu hijo con papeles bomba?, no tenía sentido, lo lógico era pensar q el objetivo real del azabache era utilizar a Naruto de cuartada para poder quedarse a solas con Kushina y cumplir con lo q sea q estuviera planeando, el ojiazul sabía muy bien esto pero no tenía opción ya q si no salía de la habitación , entonces los papeles bomba terminarían por destruir el lugar, en un parpadeo minato regreso a la habitación de parto, una vez dentro el rubio miro con _pánico la cama vacia donde se encontraba _Kushina,esto causo odio en el ojiazul lo único q lo tranquilizó era ver a sus hijos menma y mito sanos y seguros._

_Enseguida el sandaime llego vistiendo su típico traje de pelea acompañado de todo un escuadrón de miembros de raíz, pues un anbu sobreviviente al ataque del enmascarado misterioso logro escapar aunque muy malherido, y fue alertar al sandaime sobre la situación q alli se estaba presentando, analizando todo lo sucedido, _el sandaime pregunto,-¿Qué ocurrio aquí?,explícame minato!!!.

Lo siento sandaime, hasta para mi es difícil de procesar lo q paso,-_minato __estaba muy agitado._

no es tan difícil, solo dímelo!!,-_hiruzen estába muy dolido por_ la muerte de su esposa.

una persona logro infiltrarse ala sala de parto y consiguió secuestrar a kushina, ademas logro asesinar a biwako, imagino q debe tener la intención de utilizar el poder del kyubi, es eso o no se me ocurre otra razón!_-__respondió el ojiazul con angustia en su voz._

Pero quien fue el maldito que hizo esto!!!,-_ hiruzen serró tanto su puño a tal punto que este comenzó a sangrar_

_Minato solo observo la reacción de hiruzen_,-No lose, él tenía una máscara pero-_minato guardo silencio_.

pero q, responde minato!!,-_ el sandaime le ordeno a uno de los anbu q lo acompañaba llevar el cuerpo de biwako y la enfermera a konoha_.

creo que era un uchiha,_-__respondió minato a la vez que dejaba a naruto junto a sus hermanos._

¡A que te refieres!?.

Bueno, ¡él tenía un sharingan!,- _argumento el oijiazul con algo de rabia_\- pero no creo que sea de nuestra aldea, lo más probable es que sea un ninja renegado o alguien asi.

por q quiere el poder del kyubi, con qué propósito?,-_ se preguntaba hiruzen observando la cama vacía de la pelirroja, de un segundo para otro a lo lejos escucharon un tenebroso pero a la vez agresivo rugido, ambos abrieron bastante los ojos ya que sabían que ese tan poderoso rugido solo lo podía crear un ser y ese era el kyubi no yoko(el zorro demonio de nueve colas), pero eso no era lo que más les producia miedo, pues el lugar de donde provenía era konoha_.

ambos kages_ se disponían a dirigirse a la aldea, eso hasta que minato detuvo al sandaime para pedirle que se quedara a proteger sus tres pequeños hijos, al principio el tercero reprocho pero desistió ya que sabía que minato no era ningun debilucho y él podría manejar la situación en caso de que algo demasiado catastrófico sucediera, antes de irse minato revelo el nombre de cada uno de sus hijos y le pidió al sandaime que en caso de que algo malo le pasara los cuidara en su lugar, sarutobi solo asintió y creo un par de kage bunshin para salir del lugar con los niños en cada uno de sus clones con el objetivo de llevarlos a un lugar seguro, después de esa despedida por alguna razón hiruzen tuvo un mal presentimiento, el sentía que ese 10 de octubre seria el día más lleno de muerte que konoha pudo haber visto desde su creación._

_Mientras tanto con minato_

_el rubio uso su famoso hiraizin para llegar rápidamente a konohagakure, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras, el ojiazul se encontraba encima del monumento de los hokages, donde después de haber hecho un cambio de ropa estaba contemplando la destrucción y las muertes q el presuntamente liberado kyubi estaba creando, los shinobis de la aldea estaban intentando controlar la situación mientras q la policia militar o los miembros del clan uchiha guiaban y sobre guardaban a los civiles, Minato dejaría a un lado el tema del kyubi así confiando en los ninjas de la aldea, pues la villa contaba con shinobis bastantes capaces e inteligentes, así q decidió centrar su atención en comenzar la búsqueda de kushina y por supuesto al responsable de esta masacre._

_En otra parte de konoha se encontraba un azabache y una pelirroja en medio de una discusión._

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?.

¡Eso no importa uzumaki, solo cállate!,-_respondió el enmascarado con rudeza_.

¡Callarme dices, como mierda quieres que me calle, después de lo que has hecho, por tu culpa muchos inocentes morirán!!!,-_dijo kushina en un grito._

¡Dije que te calles!,-el azabache intento golpear_ a kushina, para su sorpresa de un destello amarillo minato apareció sujetandolo del brazo evitando q logrará tocar a su esposa,_ _Minato lanzo al enmascarado a un estrecho de árboles._

¡Minato!,- _la ojivioletta estaba feliz de q su amado allá llegado a rescatarla_.

hola kushina, perdón por llegar tarde pero no fue muy facil localizarte jeje,- c_ontesto minato con un poco de ironía, ya q el ojiazul tenia una gran cantidad de kunais repartidos alo largo de la aldea_ lo q le daba mucha facilidad para moverse por toda la villa.

¡Eres un idiota!,-_ expreso kushina mientras comenzaba a llorar_ _sobre el pecho de su marido._

Perdón!, si te parece mejor hay q irnos,- _kushina solo asintió y tomo la mano de minato así desapareciendo en un destello esto antes q el enmascarado pudiera recuperarse y lograra contratar, el azabache realmente estaba sorprendido de no haberse dado cuenta de la repentina aparición del yondaime por lo q no pudo utilizar su habilidad de intangibilidad para evitar su ataque._

_En un destello minato se tele transporto con la ojivioleta a la ubicación de hiruzen, este se encontraba en una cabaña algo alejada de konoha,-_¡Minato como diablos me encontraste?_!_\- _Pregunto el sandaime sorprendido por la llegada de minato._

Antes de despedirnos puse el sello de mi hiraizin en tu ropa, perdón por no avisarte pero tenía prisa.

Oh!, ya veo, bueno no importa, veo que lograste rescatar a kushina ,-_exclamo hiruzen al mismo tiempo que se tranquilizaba __un poco_-¿te encuentras bien, necesitas algo?-_ Expreso el sandaime hacia la ojivioletta._

Me encuentro bien hiruzen, pero si necesito una cosa,-_ contesto la pelirroja mientras caminaba siendo ayudada por minato._

Lo que sea, dime que necesitas?,-_ repitió hiruzen haciéndose una idea del deseo de kushina._

Por favor podrías llevarme con mis hijos, quiero estar con ellos,-_replico la uzumaki con su débil voz._

Por supuesto acompáñame,- dijo_ el sandaime para posteriormente y con ayuda de minato recostar a la pelirroja al lado de sus tres pequeños hijos, kushina solo se quedó dormida mientras los abrazaba con cariño._

¡Y ahora qué minato!?,-_pregunto hiruzen._

Tenemos que apoyar a konoha pero te tengo que pedir otro favor,-_dijo minato mientras veia cómo su esposa se quedaba dormida alado de sus hijos._

Claro, q se te ocurrio?,-_respondió el sandaime mientras un par de anbus vigilaban la entrada de la cabaña._

Quiero que prepares un par de altares y el sello del Shiki fujin.

Que?, para q?, ¡oh, espera no me digas que!,-_ hiruzen guardo silencio_.

¡¡Así es!!, sellare al kyubi en mito y menma.

¡Estás loco, acaso estas cociente de que lo que estas diciendo!,- _Grito el sandaime_ _casi causando el despertar de los bebés._

¡Lo sé!, Pero es la única opción, si sello al kyubi de nuevo en kushina ella morirá por la fuerte cantidad de chakra q recibiría su cuerpo, no tengo de otra, ademas yo confió que ellos serán suficientemente fuertes para cargar con esa horrible carga, en todo caso son mis hijos,_-contesto minato con esperanza y seguridad en sus argumentos._

¡Lo que quieres hacer es una locura minato! pero aun así, tienes razón si sellamos el kyubi en kushina ella no lo soportaría y moriría al instante, talvez si ella se encontrara en mejores condiciones lo toleraría, pero hay q comprender, acaba de parir trillizos y si a eso le sumamos la fuerte presión de haber liberado al kyubi es normal q su cuerpo se encuentre tan debilitado, aun así, estoy en desacuerdo contigo, pero si esos son tus deseos respetare tu decisión,-_menciono el sarutobi calmando su voz_-pero, ¿también lo sellaras en naruto?-_pregunto el sarutobi ala vez que _se giraba hacia el pequeño naruto- no olvides que al ser el que más se parece a ti significa que sus genes namikaze están más activos que los uzumaki por lo que no resistirá tan bien el poder del kyubi al igual que sus hermanos.

Tienes razón, por eso solo sellare el zorro en menma y mito, yo sé que mis niños son fuertes y el kyubi no lograra doblegarlos,-_comunico minato mientras observaba a sus dos pequeños que se encontraban dormidos en los brazos de kushina._

No lograre cambiar tu opinión cierto?,-_dijo hiruzen con un tono sereno pero ala vez inseguro,minato solo asintió a la pregunta del sandaime._

Está bien, haré los preparativos necesarios pero primero necesito q lleves al kyubi fuera de konoha y espérame allí, puedes localizarme por el hiraizin supongo?,-pregunto el_ sarutobi mientras comenzaba a cargar unos pergaminos que había sacado de uno de los muebles de la _cabaña.

Gracias sandaime, lo veo pronto,-_hiruzen solo asintio,_ _Posteriormente el ojiazul con ayuda del hiraizin se teletransporto hacia la villa, una vez allí tuvo una agresiva lucha con el enmascarado en la que minato salio victorioso, luego por indicación de hiruzen llevo el zorro a las afueras de konoha justo ala ubicación del tercero donde con la ayuda de gamabunda(su invocaion) y las cadenas de chacra de kushina lograron someter al _kyubi.

_Cuando esto termino minato solo pudo observar el hermoso y cansado rostro de kushina teñido en lagrimas,-_¡Minato no debemos hacerlo, no a nuestros bebes ,por favor a ellos no!_-__decía la ojivioletta con varias lágrimas frotando de sus ojos, por pedido de kushina, hiruzen tuvo que llevarla hacia la zona de sellado junto a naruto._

¡Lo siento kushina, pero tenemos que hacerlo, si sellamos al kyubi de nuevo en tu interior no lo podrás soportar y morirás!,-_ Expreso el ojiazul mientras q recibia un pergamino del sandaime._

¡No importa!, no debemos darles esa horrible carga, prefiero morir a condenarlos de esa manera!,-_ exclamaba la ojivioletta mientras q abrazaba con mas fuerza a naruto y contemplaba los altares donde se encontraban mito y menma_

¡No digas eso kushina, los niños necesitaran al menos uno de sus padres para que los vean crecer!,- _dijo minato_.

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres minato?,-la ojivioleta!! provoco el llanto de naruto.

_Minato solo se quedo callado durante un momento para poder coger el valor y lograr contestarle a su mujer,_-lo siento kushina,-_exclamo minato bajando su mirada._

minato estas conciente del precio,¿ o me equivoco?,- dijo sarutobi mientras observaba ala gran bestia de nueve colas la cual intentaba liberarse.

Estoy consciente de eso, pero no tengo opción además recuerde que usted no puede hacerlo,-_menciono minato con un tono algo triste, no por su condición si no mas bien por el destino que le esperaba a sus pequeños._

_Hiruzen solamente bajo su mirada ya que sabia a lo que minato se refería, aunque el tercero no era un ninja debil, el shinigami(el poder oculto q utilizarian para lograr sellar al kyubi) jamas aceptaría su alma como pago, pues el dios de la muerte era bastante exigente y solo aceptaría cumplir la voluntad del mortal si el alma de este era joven y llena de vida, cosas en las que hiruzen carecía._

_En ese momento kushina no pudo soportar más y termino por desmayarse asi dejando a naruto en los brazos de hiruzen, bueno era algo comprensible pues fueron muchas noticias malas para alguien que acababa de _pasar por lo q Kushina vivio.

_Minato levanto el cuerpo inconsciente de su mujer y la __cubrió con su capa de cuarto hokage esto mientras el desesperado zorro intentaba zafarse de su __opresión al ser liberado de las cadenas de chakra de kushina pero no del pesado gamabunda_,-Por favor llévate a kushina y a naruto, no quiero q por ninguna circunstancia regreses, solamente hasta que el sellado termine,-_indico el ojiazul mientras colocaba un poco de chacra en la frente de su primogénito el cual al recibirla dejo de llorar._

Minato, realmente lo siento, no es tu responsabilidad y aun así la tienes que cargar en tus hombros pero te prometo algo, yo mismo me encargare de cuidar a tu familia y personalmente me asegurare de que nada les falte y por supuesto que el nombre de minato namikaze el rayo amarillo de konoha y cuarto hokage jamás sea olvidado por ellos ni por nadie,- _fueron las últimas palabras del sarutobi antes de irse junto al cuerpo inconsciente de kushina siendo observado por el rubio mayor que se encontraba feliz por las palabras del tercero._

_Una vez que el tercero estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del ojiazul, minato procedió a invocar a el dios de la muerte haciendo unos cuantos sellos con las manos-_shiki fujin_,_-_dijo el ojiazul mientras q una figura fantasmal __emergía_-¿Qué quieres mortal?-_pregunto el shinigami que acababa de aparecer delante de minato_

Shinigami sama,-_dijo minato alavés que hacia una pequeña reverencia al dios de la muerte_\- necesito que separe el alma del kyubi no yoko y la selle en mis dos hijos menores,-_exclam__o minato señalando al gran zorro que se hallaba sometido ante sus miradas._

Claro que puedo, pero no desconoces el precio ¿o si?,-_dijo el shinigami con su tono tétrico y que hacia sentir estremecido a minato._

Por supuesto,- _contesto minato con una voz temblorosa al mismo tiempo que el dios de la muerte soltaba una carcajada por la situación del mortal._

_Mientras tanto el kyubi desesperado intentaba escapar pues las cadenas que kushina uso para someterlo se habian desvanecido, ahora lo único q lo sometía era el sapo que minato invoco para mantenerlo paralizado, de cierta forma el kyubi sabía cuál era su destino, pero aun así no quería aceptarlo y se negaba a volver a ser sellado, así que forcejeo y forcejeo pero no logro conseguir nada, el bijuu solo sintió como su vitalidad se dividía en 2 ala vez que el shinigami comenzaba a prácticamente arrancar su ser en partes, para después solo contemplar obscuridad._

_En ese momento el shinigami sello al kyubi en el orden que le indico minato, pero sintió algo raro al observar bien a los bebes, se dio cuenta que en uno de ellos para ser más específico en el barón un chakra muy familiar se albergaba, al parecer el alma del mocoso del rikudo había vuelto a reencarnar, y un destino muy divertido le deparaba uno q a el le gustaría observar, pero aun así el no interferiría en cosas de mortales ni siquiera por su diversion simplemente no era su estilo, bueno él era el dios de la muerte no el de la caridad._

Bien mortal hice lo que me pediste, así que vayámonos,-_ dijo el shinigami con seriedad en su tetrica voz_ _a la vez q atravesaba al ojiazul con una katana espectral._

_Minato solo respondió con afirmación y dando un pequeño beso a sus hijos coloco un poco de chacra en sus frentes al igual como lo hizo con naruto, de un parpadeo se fue junto al dios de la muerte _para jamás volver.

_Salto de tiempo de 2 días_

_En la mansion hokage se llevaban las juntas con el consejo de la aldea, un consejo q estaba formado por la mayoria de los clanes shinobi de konoha y los tres consejeros del difunto hokage, ademas del sandaime ,todos los patriarcas de los clanes ninja estaban presentes, los consejeros shimura danzo(lider de raiz),homura mitokado y koharu utatane, la ojivioleta cruzo la puerta del obscuro consejo mientras era observada por todos los miembros,la pelirroja estaba acompañada de una enfermera la cual le ayudaba a suplir las necesidades de naruto, el consejo le habia pedido a kushina q asistiera ala junta con su primogénito, con q fin?,no lo tenia muy claro._

kushina, por favor toma asiento_,-dijo hiruzen el cual habia retomado su puesto como tercer hokage debido ala muerte de minato,la ojivioleta prefirio quedarse de pie._

Kushina!, hemos tomado una decisión,-_ dijo koharu con serenidad a la vez que era observado por la pelirroja y los demás integrantes del _consejo.

a_ q se refieren con,¿ desicion?,-pregunto la uzumaki mientras recibía un biberón de la enfermera para alimentar a naruto._

Lo lamentamos mucho pero hemos decidido que tu primogénito no puede crecer con ustedes,_-fueron las palabras de danzo mientras observaba con detenimiento ala_ Uzumaki.

¡Que pero porq?, ustedes están locos si creen que permitiré que eso suceda, mi bebe crecerá junto a mí y sus hermanos!,- _Grito una furiosa kushina por la decisión que habían tomado los consejeros ala vez q le entregaba a naruto ala enfermera._

Lo sentimos pero hemos decidido que por el bien de tus dos hijos utilizaremos a naruto de cuartada, ya sabes diremos que él es el verdadero contenedor del kyubi de esta forma los pequeños mito y menma estarán seguros sin el peligro que tú misma experimentaste cuando eras una infante, así que por favor no comiences con tus caprichos,-_exclamo danzo de una forma muy fria el cual se encontraba hasta la cabeza del consejo._

¡Un capricho dicen, él es mi hijo, desde cuando amar a un hijo es un maldito capricho, además porque en vez de quitarme a mi niño simplemente no ocultan la maldita información!!!,- _replico a gritos la ojivioletta._

_Los miembros solo alzaron la ceja por la reacción violenta de kushina pero conservaron la calma teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que la colocaron_,-recuerda que también debes pensar en tus otros hijos menma y mito ellos estarán en constante peligro si el mundo se enterara sobre el conocimiento de q ellos son el verdadero contenedor del kyubi, además si nos guardamos estos datos tarde o temprano se abrirán sospechas sobre el paradero del zorro lo que por consecuencia alzaría una investigación para descubrir la verdad y sinceramente si un espía de una aldea enemiga se entera de nuestra situación actual las demás villas no dudaran en atacarnos, pero si por otra parte la gente esta consiente que todavía conservamos nuestra mejor defensa, no tendríamos de que temer, es mas, para serte sincero ni siquiera sabemos si uno de nosotros podría ser un espía, aparte si el demonio se cria cerca de naruto este podría aprovechar cualquier oportunidad y encontrar una forma para liberarse así q también es por el bien de el,-_dijo homura mientras colocaba sus puños en su mentón usandolos como soporte._

_El sandaime no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión tomada, ni tampoco los otros lideres de clan (uchiha fugaku y hyuga hiashi )pero tampoco podian oponerse ya q compartían la misma ideología q ellos, aun así pensaban que lo q le estaban haciendo a kushina era muy cruel, no constante los consejeros y danzo tenían razón el zorro era muy astuto y no dudaría en escapar si tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo y por supuesto ellos no se la darían._

Lo siento kushina pero ellos tienen razón, naruto debe crecer alejado de ti y de sus hermanos, corre mucho peligro cercas de ellos,-_dijo hiruzen con un tranquilo tono en su voz-_ pero no te sientas mal, es posible q puedan llegar a adoptarlo y darle una buena vida a naruto-_ fueron las palabras del sandaime para intentar tranquilizar a la pelirroja._

¡No lo entiendes verdad hiruzen,-_exclamo la ojivioleta mientras que alzaba su mirada para fijarla con la del sandaime_\- yo no quiero que naruto crezca con otra familia yo quiero que mi bebe crezca con la suya!,- _Dijo la ojivioletta mientras reprimía un sollozo._

Lo se kushina pero debes entender que naruto no debe estar con ustedes puede ser muy peligroso tanto para el como para sus hermanos,-_repetía el tercero con la esperanza de convencer a kushina, después de tantos argumentos los concejales lograron su objetivo, luego de un pequeño tiempo la ojivioleta por fin habia desistido asi q con todo el dolor de su corazon escogio la decisión más dolorosa que una madre puede tomar, ella renunciaría voluntariamente a ser la madre de naruto, por lo que al hacerlo el pequeño pelirrubio no heredaría el apellido de su padre ni el de su madre, así que con un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo lo cogio d elos brazos de su enfermera y lo entrego a los del sandaime, mientras este salía de la habitación con la criatura en sus brazos, la pelirroja no pudo evitar caer en llanto pues no volvería a ver a su pequeño naruto o almenos no como un hijo._

_Salto de tiempo de una semana._

_Kushina estaba atendiendo a mito y a menma a la vez que recordaba los horribles sucesos que acababa de experimentar, ella todavía no se recuperaba de los trágicos acontecimientos que sucedieron en su vida pues no solo había perdido a su esposo sino que también tuvo que abandonar a su primogénito para mantener la seguridad de sus otros dos hijos y la suya, todas las noches después de dormir a mito y a menma, la pelirroja desataba su dolor mientras sostenía la capa de hokage que minato uso antes de que el shinigami se llevara su vida, así fue durante semanas hasta que un día y sin previo aviso dos figuras tocaron su puerta ella pensó que tal vez sería mikoto y fugaku pues desde que minato murió ellos la visitaban muy seguido ya sea para ayudarla con los niños o solo para hacerle compañía o talves ikari hyuga y hiashi ya que al igual que fugaku y mikoto ellos tambien la visitaban muy seguido,pero su asombro fue otro al ver que las personas que tocaban su puerta no eran más que los dos sannin jiraiya y tsunade los legendarios héroes de konoha, en un instante su emoción le gano y ella no pudo evitar saltar a sus brazos en especial a los de su antigua maestra, senju tsunade la nieta de hashirama senju y la sannin de las babosas pues fue ella quien le enseño casi todo lo que sabía._

¡Tranquila kushina ya estamos aquí!,- _dijo la sannin con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro a la vez que abrazaba a su antigua aprendiz cuando tsunade se enteró del ataque del kyuubi y la muerte de minato no dudo en dejar su autoexilio a un lado para ir a visitar a kushina,tsunade se sentía horrible se maldecía así misma por no haber estado allí para ayudar a minato y a kushina en su parto, pero sobre todo sentía impotencia y rabia por no haberla podido defenderla en la junta que el consejo organizo para prácticamente arrebatar a naruto de la ojivioleta, cuando se enteró de esto rápidamente quiso regresar a konoha para tener una larga charla con los consejero por lo que le habían hecho a kushina e incluso planeaba darle una paliza a su antiguo sensei (hiruzen sarutobi) por haber apoyado la idea del consejo, por otra parte jiraiya se encontraba en un estado parecido al de su compañera sannin pues no pudo estar allí para apoyar a minato en su pelea con el kyubi él se sentía tan impotente y triste al punto que no podía ver alos ojos a kushina y lo único que hacía era acariciarla con mucha ternura mientras la observaba con una cara de arrepentimiento que ocultaba bajo una mascara algo triste._

_Después de un par de minutos la ojivioleta dejo de llorar eh invito a los sannin a pasar y conocer a sus ahijados, ellos aceptaron la invitación y juntos pasaron a la habitación de los bebes, esta era muy hermosa llena de juguetes y adornos pero lo que claramente mas importaba eran las cunas que se encontraban en el centro de esta, aun así había algo que hacia que el cuarto se viera algo deprimido y la razón era la tercera cuna que había, la cuna de naruto la cual kushina compro antes de q el consejo le arrebatara asu hijo_

_Jiraiya y tsunade se acercaron a los niños y comenzaron a observarlos, ellos se dieron cuenta del gran parecido que tenían con su madre, en otras palabras para ellos mito y menma eran las versiones masculina y pequeña de kushina,_-son tan lindos se parecen mucho a ti kushina -_dijo tsunade con ternura en su tono-_verdad jiraiya,_-menciono la sannin mientras que dirigía su mirada a la del peliblanco con un tono amenazante._

a si es también se parecen bastante a mina…. ,-_jiraiya prefirió guardar silencio debido a que se dio cuenta de que sus palabras podían llegar a ser muy duras para kushina._

Tranquilo jiraiya san, usted tiene razón se parecen mucho a minato ¿no?, -_dijo la pelirroja con algo de alegría en su voz ala vez que veía a sus hijos dormir._

_Los sannin se sorprendieron bastante por la reacción que tuvo la pelirroja, los dos pensaban que kushina no soportaría hablar sobre el delicado tema pero ala vez se alegraron de que no fuera así ya que aunque sabían que kushina nunca olvidaría del todo al menos haría la lucha de siempre mantener una sonrisa para sus pequeños- _bueno que esperan vamos_\- expreso la pelirrubia mientras que se dirigía alas escaleras._

¿Qué? A donde tsunade,- _pregunto con intriga el peliblanco ala vez que seguía a la sannin._

A donde más, vamos por naruto, o que kushina enserio creíste que yo estando presente dejaria q el consejo se saliera con la suya,-_dijo tsunade mientras que le mostraba una sonrisa asu antigua aprendiz pensando que kushina _reaccionaria igual.

Espera tsunade, que crees que haces te meterás en problemas con el consejo y esos tipos son como una plaga,_-menciono jiraiiya la vez que tomaba el brazo de la princesa._

¡Crees que eso me importa jiraiya si se niegan o intentan algo les enseñare a no meterse con mi familia!,-_ Grito la sannin con furia en su voz liberándose del amarre de jiraiya, ya que aunque realmente no tenía conexiones de sangre directa con minato o kushina para ella su antigua aprendiz siempre seria como su hija._

Espera tsunade sensei no lo hagas, por favor, - _dijo la ojivioleta con una voz temblorosa que parecía que comenzaría a lloriquear en cualquier momento ala vez que tomaba la mano se la sannin._

¿Qué ocurre kushina acaso no quieres recuperar a naruto?;- _dijo la sannin calmando su ceño fruncido._

No es eso, más bien es todo lo que quiero pero,-_kushina callo durante un poco de tiempo._

Pero ¿Qué?,-_cuestiono la pelirrubia._

Me duele decirlo pero ellos tienen razón, si naruto está junto a sus hermanos el kyubi podría aprovechar esto y encontrar una forma de escapar si esto llegaze a pasar nos terminaría matando a todos, yo no podría soportar un dolor así, solamente no podría,-_respondió la ojivioleta mientras que colocaba su cabeza en el pecho de tsunade intentando reprimir un sollozo a la vez que eran observadas por un triste jiraiya._

_Tsunade estaba perpleja por las palabras de kushina y aunque no estaba de acuerdo tenía que aceptar la decisión de su antigua aprendiz a un asi ella pensaba que no era justo que un niño creciera sin el amor de una madre y una madre no debe vivir sin el amor de su hijo._

_Por alguna razón tsunade sentía que un futuro lleno de amor y tristeza los esperaba._

**Fin del prologo**


	2. Una vida nueva

El shinigami de konoha capítulo 1- Una nueva vida

**_Ya habían pasado 6 años desde el ataque y la derrota del kyubi no yoko esto por parte del yondaime hokage aquel que dio su vida para vencer y sellar al demonio, en la actualidad las personas Vivian felices e seguras pues aunque las relaciones con las otras aldeas no eran las mejores tampoco eran las peores ya que el tercer hokage hiruzen sarutobi pudo controlar perfectamente la situación y evitar que las relaciones con las demás villas se quebrantaran posteriormente al tener la ausencia del cuarto hiruzen decidió colocar a su aprendiz tsunade como la quinta hokage ya que su primera opción el sannin de los sapos jiraiya se negó rotundamente a tomarlo argumentando que tsunade era mucho mejor opción para tomar el puesto por su parte la sannin no quería ser hokage pero decidió aceptar el puesto para asegurar la seguridad de kushina y sus hijos ya que estaba segura que si lo rechazaba el consejo de la aldea no dudaría en colocar a uno de ellos y claramente escogerían a danzo, tsunade sabía lo peligroso que sería eso ya que ella conocía muy bien la perversión del hombre y sabía que si danzo se volvía hokage no pasaría mucho para que intentara arrebatar a mito y menma de kushina con el objetivo de usarlos como una arma y claramente terminaría por comenzar la cuarta guerra mundial ninja después de eso ella hizo unos leves cambios en la aldea como incrementar la paga de las kunoichis pues se dio cuenta que estas ganaban mucho menos que los ninjas y eso era claramente injusto otro cambio seria que para asegurar el bienestar de los nuevos genins ella colocaría un anbu de respaldo en cada nuevo grupo púes cuando ella fue una genin su equipo paso muchos peligros de muerte por las misiones tan riesgosas que les asignaban y otro fue la decisión de quitarles poder a los miembros del consejo ya que se suponía que la persona con más poder de la aldea y la que tiene la última palabra en esta el hokage y nadie más lo que claramente no les pareció y mucho menos a danzo el cual no estuvo de acuerdo con esto pero aun así no lograba nada con oponerse todo era alegría, bueno menos para un pequeño rubio que pronto conocería el verdadero dolor._**

**_Desde que naruto fue abandonado por decisión del consejo ,las personas lo trataban mal por creer que el llevar en el la alama del zorro demonio que tanto los había dañado por lo que la gente siempre lo evitaba e incluso lo agredían pero no de una forma agresiva pues hasta cierto punto se contenían de hacerle heridas graves al ojiazul ya que no querían ser castigados por el tercero, hablando del este era el único que en cierta forma se preocupaba por naruto pues incluso le compro un departamento para que viviera en él y no en la fría y peligrosa calle aun asi eso no era todo ya que su cuidadora era una maldita ella evitaba alimentar al pequeño y cuando lo hacía solo le daba cosas podridas, cuando el exhokage se enteró de esto la despidió inmediatamente y la encerró por el maltrato que le dio al ojiazul todo eso era un infierno para el pequeño naruto pero cierto día su suerte cambio ._**

_**Un pequeño rubio se encontraba asustado en un oscuro callejón recostado en un montón de cajas el cual este estaba vestido con una maltratada camiseta blanca con un remolino en el centro y con un pantalón corto de tono azul además de unas sandalias del mismo color pues la nueva cuidadora que hiruzen contrato no era la excepción a las demás e incluso trataba peor a naruto que el antiguo cuidador al punto de que lo dejaba afuera del departamento que el sandaime compro para el pequeño así dejándolo en la fría e insegura noche.**_

_**El niño se encontraba sollozando pues en unos de sus cuantos intentos por conseguir un poco de comida lo descubrieron robando una manzana de un puesto cerca del centro de la aldea justo en las afueras del complejo haruno por lo que en el instante la dueña al descubrir esta pequeña acción no dudo en perseguir al ojiazul junto a los demás aldeanos esto hasta que lo perdieron de vista, naruto no tuvo problemas al esconderse pues era bastante bueno en ciertas disciplinas es más incluso hiruzen sabía que el niño era prácticamente un prodigio como su padre, esto hasta que escucho una voz algo aguda, rápidamente el comenzó a entrar en alerta pues creyó que era un aldeano que lo había encontrado y venía con la intención de mal tratarlo pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que se acercaba con intenciones de lastimarlo más bien parecía estar preocupada por el**_

_**Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente a naruto este se dio cuenta que esa persona era un mujer joven de aproximadamente 20 años midiendo 1.68 de altura, con un hermoso rostro de largo cabello rosa y ojos verdes al parecer por la ropa que llevaba era parte del clan haruno ademas de tener un tantou colgada en su cadera.**_

**Hola pequeño estas bien?**_**,- pregunto la haruno con preocupación en su voz ya que el pequeño q se encontraba asustado ante ella parecía no estar en buenas condiciones.**_

_**Naruto solo jadeo pues aunque la mujer parecía tener buenas intenciones el no iba a bajar la guardia.**_

**¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?**,_**\- pregunto la ojiverde**_

**Soy, Soy, soy nanaru**,-_** expreso tartamudeando el pelirrubio ya que creía que al escuchar su nombre la mujer lo podria agredir.**_

**Ah hola nanaru tienes un bonito nombre jeje,-_dijo la haruno a la vez que sacaba una pequeña carcajada de sus bellos labios_**

**Que?, ese no es mi nombre!,-_ dijo el ojiazul mientras fruncía el seño_**

**Ah ¿no? Entones cual?,-_pregunto la haruno mientras alzaba una de sus cejas y colocaba su brazo derecho en su cadera._**

**¡Soy Naruto!,- _en un instante el pequeño se tapó la boca pues se dio cuenta que la mujer lo había engañado para que le revelara su nombre._**

**Bueno naruto, no quieres salir de aquí ?si te quedas en este callejón te resfriaras,-**_**expreso la mujer a la vez que le ofrecía su mano a naruto.**_

**¿Qué? Hablas enserio,-_dijo jadeando el ojiazul._**

**Claro de otra forma no te lo ofrecería, no crees?,-_respondió la haruno_**

**Pero tú, tú no me tienes miedo?,- _cuestiono el ojiazul con intriga en su mirada_**

**¿Porque te tendría miedo naruto kun? Solo eres un niño?,-**_**El pequeño ojiazul solo se quedó anonadado de q alguien además del sandaime hubieraencontrado otra persona que no lo llamara demonio, pero aun así el no dejaba de desconfiar ya que talvez podría ser una trampa que le querían tender los aldeanos.**_

**Que sucede naruto kun, ah ya sé que te sucede tranquilízate no muerdo jeje, si quieres podemos ir a comer a un puesto de ramen que se encuentra cerca?.**

_**Naruto solo asintió pues trampa o no realmente tenía hambre.**_

_**Después de caminar un poco los dos llegaron al puesto de ichiraku ramen y con algo de timidez el pequeño entro.**_

**Hola Teuchi,- _saludo la pelirosa a el hombre que atendía el puesto_**

**Ah hola shiro veo que bienes con compañía,-_respondió el dueño del puesto mientras fijaba su mirada en ese pequeño el cual por alguna extraña razón le traía una sensación de nostalgia._**

_**En ese momento naruto creyó que el hombre se enojaría y lo sacaría a la fuerza como todos los dueños de los puestos a los que el intentaba acceder, pero para su sorpresa observo q en la mirada del hombre se desarrolló una mirada de preocupación por el.**_

**¡Oh pequeño estas muy flaco,-dijo teuchi mientras le ofrecía un asiento a naruto y una toalla para q el pequeño se secara por la intensa lluvia q acaba estaba cayendo- ten toma un plato gratis de la mejor comida del mundo, la comida de los dioses!,-**_Grito teuchi con llamas en su ojos._

_**Naruto solo vio con sorpresa al hombre y tomo los palillos, el noto un buen aroma en esa comida así que solo tomo un sorbo y se dio cuenta de que lo que el hombre decía no era mentira realmente el ramen era muy bueno y así se lo hizo saber al cocinero.**_

**¡Tecuhi sama esto es ta muy rico!,-**_** menciono el ojiazul alavés que tomaba otro sorbo de el tazón.**_

**Lo se pequeño realmente es mi mejor creación pero no me llames sama me haces sentir viejo,-_ dijo teuchi con un tono de poder._**

**_De repente una chica de cabello café y ojos marrón con un atuendo parecido al del cocinero salió detrás del puesto de ramen_,-Ah hola shiro san bienes a comer disculpa a mi padre realmente alardea mucho,-_exclamo la chica ala vez que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a teuchi._**

**Tranquila ayame chan teuchi san tiene razón el ramen realmente es bueno.**

**Cierto pero tampoco es para presumir,-_ dijo ayame mientras golpeaba al estilo anime a su padre por mostrar esa conducta enfrente de los clientes._**

**oh veo que trajiste un acompañante ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeño?,- _Pregunto la pelicastaño._**

**¿Yo?,-_dijo naruto alavez que se señalaba con el dedo._**

**_Si claro acaso hay otro niño tan lindo como tu aquí_,_-respondio ayame mientras tocaba la nariz del rubio con su dedo índice_.**

**_Naruto solo se sonrojo un poco y con una voz debil dijo,_\- Mi nombre es naruto mucho gusto**

**Naruto que nombre más bonito, bueno yo me llamo ayame y este viejo que ves aquí es mi padre su nombre es teuchi.**

**Un gusto ayame chan y teuchi,- saludo el ojiazul**

**Oh por cierto no me presente como era debido mi nombre es Haruno Shiro.**

**Lo siento es una costumbre muy rara que tengo jeje,- _dijo shiro mientras se sobaba la nuca._**

**Tranquila shiro chan nadie es perfecto jeje,-_ respondio naruto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro solo para continuar con su comida._**

_**Ese día se convirtió en un recuerdo muy apreciado para naruto.**_

_**Ya habian pasado un par de semanas desde que naruto había conocido a Haruno shiro por desgracia la vida no es de color de rosa y el pequeño ojiazul estaba viviendo de nuevo en el infierno de siempre pues otra vez su jiji había vuelto a contratar a otra cuidadora ya que la antigua fue despedida por razones iguales alas anteriores, por no haber cuidado correctamente de naruto a un asi la nueva no era la acepción ya que lo trataba igual a las anteriores pero almenos esta si le daba comida real aunque solo era un poco de arroz con un te, minino ya era algo**_

_**Pero cierto día el destino tenía algo planeado para nuestro pequeño protagonista y sin saberlo su vida cambiaria para siempre.**_

_**Ahora podemos observar un pequeño rubio vestido con su ropa habitual que consistía en un chor de tono azul con una camisa blanca con un remolino en el centro y unas sandalias , este se encontraba caminando por la aldea eso hasta que observo una tienda de máscaras con formas de animales que le llamaron la atención asi que lentamente fue acercándose con el objetivo de verlas mejor, pero de repente el dueño de la tienda salio y lo empujo de una forma agresiva afuera de su local solo para reprenderlo.**_

**¡Que haces aquí demonio lárgate si no quieres que te mate!-_Dijo el hombre con furia en su voz_**

**Perdóneme señor solo queria ver las máscaras es que están muy bonitas-_respondio el ojiazul con miedo en su tono_**

**¡si tanto te gusta toma y no vuelvas!-_El hombre solo tomo la máscara en forma de panda que el niño veia solo para lanzarsela a su cara, pero antes de que eso pasara un brazo tomo con fuerza la mano del hombre para someterla._**

**¡Que crees que haces!,-_dijo la mujer con un tono grueso en su voz_**

**¡Tu que crees que estas haciendo suéltame en este momento o te voy a!-_en un instante un crujido sono por las calles y el hombre que queria agredir a naruto comenzó a retorcerse del dolor aparentemente esa mujer le habia roto su muñeca de un movimiento._**

_**El pequeño ojiazul solo tenia una mirada de miedo en su rostro, como era posible que solo con su fuerza esa mujer haya podido romper la mano de ese hombre así que con miedo en su cara el pequeño levanto lentamente su mirada creyendo que encontraría una persona con un cuerpo muy grande y musculoso pero grata fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quién era su salvadora.**_

**Hola naruto kun veo que tienes problemas.**

_**Naruto solo abrio mucho los ojos, pues se dio cuenta de que la persona que lo había ayudado era Haruno Shiro la mujer que lo invito a comer a ichiraku ramen hace un tiempo, el niño no sabia cómo reaccionar ya que era la primera vez que veia a shiro chan usar su fuerza pues el creia que talvez ella era una chica de cierta forma fragil ya que su apariencia no expresaba la de una persona que tiene tal fuerza pero aun asi agradecia que fuera ella quien lo habia salvado pues de otra forma el hubiera terminado muy mal.**_

**Ho-Hola Shiro chan que haces aquí-_dijo el ojiazul tartamudeando un poco_**

**_Bueno veras naruto kun iba pasando ya que venia de hacer una compras cuando entonces vi a este tono que queria golpearte_-respondio shiro mientras halzaba un hombre inconsiente con su brazo para lanzarlo adentro del local.**

**Y ¿tu?**

**Bueno yo solo iba pasando y vi esa mascara no pensaba robarla lo juro-_dijo naruto con seguridad en su voz pues él era muchas cosas menos ladron._**

**Tranquilo naruto kun yo sé que tú no eres así, pero bueno quieres acompañarme voy a mi casa y necesito algo de ayuda con unas bolsas s_-respondio la haruno mientras intentaba cargar unas cuantas bolsas en sus brazos._**

_**El ojiazul acepto pero no entendía como alguien con la fuerza de shiro podría tener problemas para cargar unas cuantas bolsas.**_

_**Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la peligrosa esta le ofreció algo de tomar al niño para posteriormente comenzar una charla.**_

**Oye shiro chan puedo hacerte una pregunta- _dijo el ojiazul con timidez en su voz._**

**Claro naruto Que quieres saber.**

**Bueno me preguntaba, porque eres tan fuerte?.-_ pregunto el niño con intriga_**

**Pues veras naruto kun como veras soy parte del clan haruno y nosotros tenemos una genética que nos hace tener un poco más de fuerza de lo normal, ademas de que recibí guia durante un poco de tiempo de la sannin tsunade esos aspectos combinados me hacen tener esta fuerza.**

**Oh ya veo –_respondió naruto con un tono de alivio._**

**Y qué me dices de ti debes de tener una historia ¿no?-_pregunto la haruno con intriga en su voz mientras que alzaba su taza de te para darle un sorbo._**

**Yo pues.-_el pequeño ojiazul solo bajo su rostro con un poco de tristeza en su mirada_**

**Mmm Tranquilo naruto kun no debes de contarme nada si tu no quieres- _dijo shiro mientras sostenía su taza de te._**

**No está bien supongo que puedo contarte solo no se lo digas a nadie si,-**_**Shiro solo asintió este era un tema serio y no haría ninguna broma al respecto.**_

_**de esa forma naruto le relato a la ojiverde su vida, desde lo que tuvo que pasar desde su nacimiento y como llevaba su estilo de vida además de como los aldeanos lo odiaban por algo que el no hizo y que ni el comprendía además de los maltratos que recibía por parte de su cuidadora.**_

_**Al terminar de relatar shiro no sabía como sentirse ya que ningun niño deberia pasar por lo que naruto vive cada dia ella no podia dejar de sentir furia por lo que las personas le hacian a naruto e incluso penso en ir a patear el trasero del hokage por permitir que eso sucediera, ella no podia permitir que naruto siguiera viviendo en ese infierno de una forma o otra tenia que hacer algo para evitar que naruto sufriera mas ,asi que no lo penso dos veces y con firmeza en su voz le hizo una pregunta a naruto, una que el ojiazul jamás espero a escuchar.**_

**Naruto ¿quieres que sea tu nueva cuidadora?-_ pregunto la haruno con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

_**El ojiazul solo abrio los ojos él estaba demasiado sorprendido ya que nunca espero recibir esa reacción por parte de shiro, pero aun asi sentía que no debía rechazar su propuesta y antes de responder algo el solo pregunto.**_

**Shiro chan por qué quieres cuidarme, solo soy un niño al que encontraste en la calle no tengo nada especial, además podrían verte con ojos de odio si te ven conmigo solamente seré un estorbo para ti-_dijo el ojiazul con un tono de tristeza en su voz y mientras tanto pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su mejillas pues por primera vez en su vida alguien se preocupaba por el, pero no quería que por su culpa la persona que le estaba demostrando aprecio sufriera ya que es lo que pasaría si ella se quedaba con el._**

_**Por parte de shiro ella miraba con tristeza a naruto, pues no podía creer lo triste que estaba el ojiazul al parecer las heridas que los aldeanos causaron en el corazón de naruto eran tan profundas que incluso en los momentos de felicidad dolían, aun con las palabras que naruto le dijo ella no retrocedería, no permitiría que naruto sufriera más e incluso si fuera necesario daría su vida para evitarlo por lo que con una voz débil volvió a repetir la pregunta pero esta vez con una palabras que naruto jamás pensó escuchar.**_

** naruto ¿Quieres ser mi hijo?**

**_Esas palabras recorrieron toda la mente de naruto cada espacio cada rincón, siempre soñó con escuchar esas palabras y sin pensarlo el pequeño salto a los brazos de shiro y con lágrimas en sus ojos azulados grito,-_ ¡SI! ¡si quiero ser tu hijo!.**

_**Ambos se abrazaron mutuamente y comenzaron a llorar en especial naruto pues por fin lo que le había pedido tanto al cielo había llegado por fin tendría una familia, ahora no volvería a estar solo o así debió de haber sido pues el destino de naruto estará lleno de crueldad.**_

_**Esa noche el pequeño rubio se quedo a dormir en la casa de su nueva madre, el juraba que nunca habia dormido tan comodo en toda su vida y no era porque ahora dormía en una cama o porque ahora tenía mas de una mantas para cobijarse, si no porque ahora tenía a alguien que lo cuidaba, a alguien que lo amaba.**_

_**Asi que sin previo aviso la mañana llego, shiro desperto a naruto con un rico almuerzo este era de un par de huevos acompañados con pan y tocino y de beber un rico jugo de naranja recien exprimido con un poco de leche, una vez que ambos terminaron de desayunar la pelirosa le presto un poco de ropa a naruto y aunque no tenia mucha ropa de hombre podia prestarle algo, así que naruto termino vistiendo con una camisa azul con el simbolo de konoha en el centro e unos pantalones negros con sandalias azules, shiro solo se vistio con la ropa tipica de los haruno que consistia en un pantalon de color crema y su tipica camisa roja conlineas blancas alrederor y por supuesto el simbolo haruno en su espalda a y no olvidemos su tantou.**_

_**Los dos se dirigieron hacia la torre del hokage con el objetivo de pedirle a tsunade el cambio de la cuidadora de naruto, así que una vez que llegaron una mujer los atendió al parecer era la asistente de la quinta la cual llevaba con ella en pequeño puerco . ella solo los vio y les pregunto.**_

**Disculpen tienen cita.**

**Bueno no realmente pero es un tema serio por lo que necesitamos ver al hokage-_dijo shiro con seriedad en su rostro_**

**Oh ya veo, le preguntare ala quinta si los deja entrar así que por favor esperen aquí.,-**_**Ambos solo asintieron y accedieron a sentarse en la sala de espera, pero no paso más de un minuto para que la secretaria saliera y les diera paso hacia la oficina del hokage.**_

_**Por lo que con un poco de nervios por parte de shiro la razón era q hace mucho que no veía a su anti****g****ua maestra pues la última vez que lo hizo esta estaba un poco enojada con ella ya que por culpa de shiro tsunade perdió una gran apuesta que en palabras de ella la hubiera vuelto rica así que juntos accedieron a la oficina.**_

**Hola hokage sama,-_saludo la ojiverde con respeto hacia la mujer mientras q naruto se escondia detrás suyo._**

**SHIRO? Eres tu,-_exclamo tsunade mientras que retiraba una montaña de papeles que se encontraban encima de ella._**

**Como as estado?,-_pregunto la ojiverde mientras que se tocaba la nuca y una pequeña gota de sudor recorría su cabeza._**

**_Tsunade logro quitar los papeles y con incertidumbre respondio_,-veo que por fin dejaste de esconderte no creas que e olvidado que por tu cul…-_la sannin detuvo sus palabras cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño que se encontraba escondido en las piernas de la haruno._**

**Y ese mocoso quién es?**

**Bueno tsunade sama él es la razón de que acudo a usted vera el es naruto.**

_**La hokage se dio cuenta que ese pequeño no era nadie más que naruto el primogénito de kushina y minato pues como no iba serlo si era la viva imagen de minato a su edad por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces solo se lanzó a el causando sorpresa en shiro y el ojiazul.**_

**Porque se encuentra en estas condiciones?,_-se preguntaba tsunade mientras q analizaba el estado físico de naruto ya q por lo que hiruzen le contaba ella creía q naruto estaba siendo criado en las mejores condiciones con una buena educación y una buena alimentación pues parecía q lo q hiruzen le decía eran puras patrañas el niño no solo estaba desnutrido si no q tenia moretones en gran parte de su cuerpo y una vestimenta q parecía ser sacada de un basurero sin duda ella y el tercero tendrían una larga discusión más adelante pero por el momento solo se centraria en el pequeño._**

**Donde encontraste a naruto?,-_pregunto la quinta con un tono de preocupación, shiro solo se sorprendió por la reacción de su ex maestra y amiga._**

**Espera olvídalo me lo dices luego primero hay q revisar la salud de naruto,- _Tsunade hizo un par de señas y todo un grupo de médicos comenzó a entrar ala oficina asi cogiendo y llevándose a naruto hacia la clínica privada de tsunade esto ante las miradas sorprendidas de shiro y naruto el cual se hallaba un poco asustado._**

_**Las dos se dirigieron juntas a la clínica de la sannin y después de un par de horas y todo tipo de exámenes realizados al pequeño y asustado naruto las dos comenzaron una pequeña charla.**_

**Vera tsunade sama…..,-l_a haruno fue interrupida por tsunade._**

**Dime porque naruto está en esta condiciones,-_ preguntó la sannin mientras q cerraba su puño y observaba a los médicos q estaban revisando a naruto._**

**_Shiro solo se quedó perpleja por el comportamiento de tsunade hacia naruto pero decidió dejar sus dudas a un lado para responderle,_-naruto kun es maltratado por la aldea no solo eso el prácticamente vive en las calles y siempre es insultado y dañado yo sé lo que carga naruto en su interior pero aun así no me importa por eso yo quiero hacerle una petición me gustaría q yo fuera la nuev….-_una vez más la haurno fue interrupida_**

**_Tsunade golpeo con mucha fuerza el muro de su clínica destruyéndolo casi por completo a la vez que murmuraba unas palabras_,-Naruto no carga con nada él es solo una víctima de los malditos miembros del consejo-_dijo la sannin con una mirada de odio puro lo que causo un estremecimiento en la peliverde._**

_**Las dos solo quedaron calladas después de eso, una vez terminados los estudios las dos recogieron a un naruto el cual se había dormido por el cansancio justo ahora se dirigían hacia la casa de shiro.**_

**Entonces quieres cuidar a naruto o me equivoco?,-_pregunto tsunade mientras q llevaba en sus brazos a naruto._**

**A si es yo no se q relación tenga con el niño pero le aseguro q conmigo estara bien le dare un hogar y comida sobre todo el…**

**Amor de una madre,-_dijo la sannin terminando la frase de shiro mientras pensaba en kushina._**

**Está bien firmare los papeles necesarios para su adopción,-_respondió la hokage entregándole a l pequeño ojiazul a los brazos de shiro_-y una cosa cosa más por favor quiero pedirte un favor veras quiero que convenzas a naruto de entrar a la academia ninja.**

_**Shiro solo asintio y con un abrazo se despidió de su exmaestra mientras entraba a su departamento en el complejo haruno.**_

**Ah y por cierto no se me olvida el dinero q me hiciste perder hace un tiempo,- _dijo tsunade mientras veía como shiro entraba apresurada a su casa._**

**¡SHIROOOOOOOOOOOO!,._grito la sannin_**

**Salto de tiempo de un año.**

_**Habia pasado un año desde que naruto comenzó a vivir con shiro, el realmente no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomo, e incluso su jiji comenzó a visitarlo más constantemente hablando de este él se llevó una gran paliza por parte de tsunade ya que esta nunca le perdonaría el hecho de que le ocultara la verdadera condición en la q vivía naruto hiruzen se defendió argumentando q no le decía nada porque el consejo no se lo permitia y lo obligaban a darle esa respuesta lo que claramente incremento la rabia de la sannin, ahora realmente naruto sentía que por fin tenía una familia, pero pronto naruto debía de asistir a la academia ninja, pues ya estaba en la edad correcta para ingresar, por lo que con seguridad shiro le hizo una pregunta a su pequeño ojiazul.**_

**Naruto puedo preguntarte algo,-_se relaciona con tu futuro_**

_**Al escuchar esas palabras inmediatamente el rubio dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo solo para responderle a la ojiverde.**_

**Claro shiro kasan, pregúntame lo que quieras,-_respondió naruto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero aun asi con un poco de duda en sus palabras._**

**Bueno, veras pronto seran las inscripciones de los niños que entraran a la academia ninja y me preguntaba, si acaso tu quisieras asistir.**

**En un instante naruto pego un brinco y con una gran emocion en su voz respondio afirmativamente hacia la pregunta de su madre, ya que el siempre soñó con ser un shinobi tan fuerte como su kasan y por supuesto como su jiji y talvez un dia lograr convertirse en hokage pues era la mayor ilusuion de naruto,ese era su más grande sueño pues quería proteger a la persona que lo acogió como a un hijo a pesar de no serlo.**

_**Una vez que shiro escucho la alegre respuesta de naruto, ella no dudo más de un segundo y junto al ojiazul se dirigió a la torre del hokage****,una vez alli la haruno le solicito su inscripción a tsunade y le explico sobre el deseo de naruto.**_

_**La sannin solo sonrió, pues ella estaba planeando colocar a naruto cerca de sus hermanos a si podrían socializar y debes en cuando convivir con kushina a pesar de como la aldea lo había tratado, naruto no le guardaba ningún rencor a nadie lo que la hacía recordar el corazón tan compasivo que claramente naruto heredo de kushina asi que sin pensarlo tsunade agrego ingreso a naruto en la lista de los nuevos alumnos de la academia, pero había un problema y ese era la familia del rubio, ya que desde que kushina le entrego a naruto, ella nunca dejo de preguntar y estar al pendiente por su hijo bueno era algo normal en todo caso ella era su madre, a un asi tambien era una buena oportunidad para que naruto se acercara más a su familia biologica, incluso de ni siquiera saber que lo son, por esa razon pondría al pequeño ojiazul en la clase de sus hermanos para que amenos pudiera hacer una amistad con ellos,-además de que kushina podría verlo mínimo una vez al día, eso era lo mínimo que le debía a la esposa de su difunto sucesor.**_

_**Una vez escuchada la respuesta del hokage, shiro y naruto salieron con destino a ichiraku ramen pues querían celebrar el ingreso de naruto a la academia.**_

_**Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por teuchi y ayame ambos no dudaron en ofrecer lugar a dos de sus clientes favoritos, pues desde que shiro llevo por primera vez a naruto a comer ramen se encariñaron mucho con el, ya que desde que shiro les conto la historia de naruto, ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse bastante enojadas pues como era posible que las personas de la aldea fueran tan crueles como para tratar a un niño de esa forma, por lo que se asegurarían de que naruto no se volviera a sentir solo, ellos lo ayudarían en lo que pudieran para que olvidara ese horrible pasado que lo atormentaba.**_

**_Ya adentro ambos ordenaron lo de siempre_,-¡un miso ramen por favor! dijeron los dos en sincronía.**

_**Después de cinco minutos su platillo estuvo listo,así que procedieron a tomar sus palillos y dando un **_**_suspiro agradecieron_,****-Gracias por la comida-_ en un instante los dos comenzaron a devorar el plato de ramen, cuando terminaron solo dejaron sus palillos en su plato y agradecieron a teuchi por la exquisita comida que preparo, asi dejando el ryo correspondiente para pagar la comida._**

_**Salto de tiempo 1 mez**_

_**El día de hoy, sería la bienvenida de los nuevos estudiantes de la academia ninja por lo que se les daría una ceremonia por su ingreso.**_

_**En las esquinas del patio de la academia se encontraba Uzumaki kushina, ella estaba platicando con sus mejores amigas (uchiha mikoto, tsume inuzuka e ikari hyuga), las cuatro se encontraban charlando de cosas irrelevantes,-como la ropa que sus hijos llevaban puesta o las locuras que ellas hacían en su juventud, cosas como esas, pero de repente un silencio la invadió pues vieron como el sandaime llegaba tomado de las manos de un pequeño niño rubio,al verlo en un instante parecía que el corazón de kushina se detenía, ella no podía creerlo, ese pequeño era su naruto, su hijo aquel que abandono en los brazos del sandaime cuando todavía era un bebe justo estaba a solo unos pasos de ella, pero a la vez tan lejos, ya que no solo podía llegar y abrazarlo a pesar de que era todo lo que quería hacer, no debía pues para naruto ella no significaba nada solamente era la madre de sus futuros compañeros.**_

_**Las amigas de kushina se dieron cuenta de esto solo viendo el rostro de la ojiioleta,desde el principio ellas se enteraron de la decisión que kushina había tomado por el bien de la aldea, en otras palabras se enteraron de que su amiga tuvo que abandonar a uno de sus hijos para evitar que el alma del KYUBI recuperara poder y volviera atacar a konoha,en ese entonces las cuatro no dudaron en ir a consolar a su amiga e incluso se ofrecieron en adoptar a naruto, pues de esa forma kushina podría estar cerca de su hijo, aun así no funcionaría ya que el consejo les prohibió a cualquiera de ellas realiza r tal acción por lo que no tuvieron más opción que desistir los únicos que no estaban completamente de acuerdo eran Fugaku uchiha y Hiashi hyuuga quienes se oponían a esta decisión.**_

**_De vuelta en la actualidad el cuarteto de mujeres le dijeron unas cuantas palabras a su amiga para intentar reanimarla_.**

**Sabes kushina Naruto se parece mucho a minato no crees,-_dijo mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

**Mikoto tiene razon kushina es como ver dos gotas de agua, lo más seguro es que se vuelva un shinobi tan fuerte como el no crees,_-expreso ikari con un tono lleno de seguridad._**

**Así es, así que deja esa cara de tristeza y alégrate, ahora podrás estar más cerca de naruto,-_dijo tsume intentando reanimar a su amiga._**

_**Las palabras de sus amigas evitaron que la pelirroja comenzara a llorar,-ellas tenían razón, no era tiempo de estar triste pues esta era su oportunidad de acercarse a su hijo, por lo que con lentitud fue acercándose al sandaime con el objetivo de conocer mejor a naruto.**_

**Hola hiruzen ¿Cómo estas?,-_pregunto kushina con un tono algo torpe._**

**Bien kushina y tu,-_realmente el sandaime sabia la razon por la cual kushina se le había acercado , esta era para poder conocer a naruto._**

**Igual o por cierto quien este jovencito,_-pregunto kushina mientras veia como el rubio se escondía atrás de las piernas del hokage._**

**Naruto no seas maleducado y saluda,-_dijo hiruzen mientras alentaba al pequeño ojiazul a presentarse._**

_**EL pequeño rubio decidió escuhar a su ojisan y con un poco de timidez hablo,-**_**Hola mi nombre es Haruno naruto, es un gusto para mi conocerla, cuando shiro adopto a naruto ella le dio su apellido al ojiazul.**

_**Cuando el pequeño termino de exponerse la ojivioleta no pudo evitar llenarse de nostalgia pues su pequeño tenía un gran parecido a minato en varios aspectos ya que no solo su apariencia era parecida sino que también tenía una personalidad parecida a la del cuándo tenía su edad kushina realmente quería abrazar a naruto y llorar en su hombro ya que quería decirle cuanto la amaba pero por más que lo deseara ella simplemente no podía.**_

_**Una vez terminado el reencuentro de madre e hijo el sandaime decidió comenzar con la ceremonia, por lo que le indico a naruto que se formara con los otros niños, el ojiazul solo hizo lo que su jiji le dijo.**_

_**El pequeño estaba un poco triste pues shiro kasan no pudo venir a la bienvenida ya que ella tuvo que hacer un viaje fuera de la aldea para recolectar unos documentos que eran muy importantes para tsunade además que así podría llegar la deuda que tenía con ella, aun así él no había perdido su sonrisa puesto que su ojisan si estaba alli, bueno aunque realmente no tiene de otra ya que él es un exhokage y tenía la obligación moral de hacerlo, pensó naruto mientras escuchaba el discurso de su jiji ya q tsunade estaba ocupada en otros asuntos.**_

_**El pequeño ojiazul comenzó a aburrirse así que para matar el tiempo comenzo a analizar a sus nuevos compañeros,al principio de la fila se encontraban los hijos del difunto yondaime, si no recordaba mal ellos se llamaban mito y menma físicamente se parecían mucho a su madre pues ambos eran pelirrojos con ojos violetas pero había algo raro, ellos tambien tenían tres bigotes en cada una de sus mejillas al igual que el aun así decidió no darle mucha importancia.**_

_**después de ellos estaban los miembros prodigio del clan uchiha o almenos es lo que el había escuchado ya que esos dos eran los hermanos menores de uchiha itachi que era reconocido como el mejor estudiante que la academia habita tenido siendo solo superado por el difunto cuarto hokage,si no se equivocaba sus nombres eran uchiha sasuke y uchiha satsuki hijos de uchiha fugaku y uchiha mikoto, según naruto los dos eran como unas mini copias de su madre, pues sasuke parecía una versión masculina de su madre mientras satsuki una versión más pequeña de ella.**_

_**Por otro lado se encontraban los otros herederon de clanes, pero la que más lo sorprendía era Haruno sakura ya que se parecia mucho a shirokasan luego de ella estaba ino yamanaka las dos parecían estar obsesionadas con uchiha sasuke, porque en toda la inauguración no dejaban de verlo con cara de violadoras posteriormente esta shino Aburame parte de un clan que se especializa en el ataque con insectos, a su lado y con un rostro de aburrimiento se encuentra shikamaru nara sinceramente parecía que el chico iba a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento, pero sorprendentemente no lo hizo pues un niño con una bolsa de papas lo despertaba constantemente para que no se perdiera de la inauguración él era chouji akimichi parte de un clan bastante fuerte ya que tenían técnicas que consistían mas en fuerza bruta pero con un gran margen de muerte luego estaba inuzuka kiba este tenía un pequeño cachorro dormido en la parte posterior de su cabeza, a naruto ese chico le había caído muy bien pues el podía observar que ese niño procuraba mucho a su pequeño cachorro ,y las personas que cuidaban de los animales para el eran de las mejores que hay, por ultimo estaba Hyuga Hinata el recordaba haberla salvado una cuantas veces de unos brabucones que la molestaban por sus ojos de color perla, ella era una niña tímida y un poco frágil aun así era muy bonita.**_

**_Después de un corto tiempo la ceremonia había llegado a su fin, por lo que todos los niños comenzaron a dirigirse con sus padres_,_Así que naruto comenzó a buscar a su jiji, pues aunque él no tenía padres a un lo tenía a él._**

**_En ese momento el ojiazul se encontraba tan distraído, pues no encontraba a su ojisan cuando De un momento para otro naruto choco con una niña y ambos cayeron al suelo_,-fijate idiota dijo una pequeña pelinegra mientras se intentaba levantar del suelo.**

**Disculpa estaba distraido,-_expreso naruto con un tono de disculpa mientras intentaba ayudar a la niña a levantarse._**

**Deberías ser menos despis.-_La pequeña niña guardo silencio pues se sorprendió al observar el parecido que tenía ese chico tenía con su amigo menma, ella juraría que si no fuera por el cabello rubio y los ojos azules que el chico tenia, el sería igual que su amigo ojivioleta, así que con una voz de intriga la pequeña pregunto._**

**Oye ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**¿Yo?,-para que quieres saber**

**Simple curiosidad, ademas tu me tiraste asi que me lo debes.**

**Bueno supongo que es justo, mi nombre Haruno naruto,-_respondio el ojiazul para posteriormente hacerle la misma pregunta a la niña._**

**Ya te dije mi nombre, así que ahora dime el tuyo.**

**Bien, yo me llamo uchicha satsuki,-_dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

**Es un gusto satsuki chan, espero que seamos buenos amigos tebayo ,_-expreso el rubio con alegría en su tono._**

**E_sa accion, hizo que satsuki ganara un pequeño sonrojo,-la pequeña incluso se sorprendió por su propia reacción lo que provoco que mentalmente comenzara a regañarse por hacerlo, asi que con pasos firmes se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de naruto para que el sonrojo disminuyera._**

_**Por parte de naruto, solo se preguntó porque la niña comenzó a alejarse de él talvez él no le había caído bien a la uchiha o simplemente ella quiso buscar a su mama, nunca lo sabría así que dejo de darle importancia y volvió a buscar a su jiji.**_

_**Una vez que lo encontró, ambos se fueron con dirección a la casa del sandaime pues este quería darle un regalo a su nieto por haber ingresado a la academia.**_

**Oye jiji que me quieres dar,-_pregunto naruto con intriga en sus palabras._**

**Bueno, veras lo que te quiero dar es esto,-_ de repente un nube de humo salió de los brazos del hokage y al desvanecerse dejo ala vista un pergamino._**

**¿Qué? Es eso ojisan, es un pergamino verdad,**

**Asi es naruto este es el regalo que quiero darte, ahora mismo te enseñare uno de los jutsus más poderosos que se hayan creado en el mundo shinobi, el kage bunshin no jutsu una tecnica creada por mi sensei senju tobirama con el objetivo de poder crear clones sólidos que puedan atacar y defenderse en batalla ,-_grito el tercer mientras cerraba con orgullo su puño._**

**Es enserio jiji,-_dijo naruto con duda en sus palabras pues si era una técnica tan poderosa como decía entonces no era muy probable que un niño la pudiera dominar._**

**Tranquilo no tienes por qué preocuparte, para ti sera muy facil dominar este jutsu ya que aunque no lo creas contienes unas reservas de chacra enormes.**

**No lo dices en broma, verdad ojisan,_-expreso naruto con el miedo de que su abuelo adoptivo le esté mintiendo._**

**Por supuesto que no naruto asi que quita esa cara de tristeza y prepárate porque vamos a entrenar.**

_**Al escuchar esto el pequeño ojiazul no dudo ni un segundo y corrió a abrazar al sandaime ya que él siempre le había pedido que lo entrenara pero hasta el momento el solo se había negado ya que el hokage deseaba que naruto llevara una infancia normal, pero al parecer no podía evitar que la sangre de shinobi que vivía en naruto saliera aflote.**_

_**Lo que realmente convencio a hiruzen de comenzar a entrenar a naruto fueron las palabras que el ojiazul le había dicho hace solo un par de días.**_

_**Flash back**_

_**En un parque cercas de las oficinas del sandaime se encontraban dos personas conversando en un par de columpio ellos eran hiruzen sarutobi y haruno naruto.**_

**Oye naruto puedo hacerte una pregunta.**

**Claro jiji dime.**

**¿Por qué quieres convertirte en shinobi?,-_questiono el sandaime a su pequeño acompañante._**

**Bueno ojisan yo quiero convertirme en shinobi por varias razones, pero lo que más me impulsa para hacerlo, es porque quiero proteger a shiro kasan, a ti y a,-_el ojiazul guardo silencio por un pequeño tiempo pero después de pensarlo bien, con firmeza en sus palabras continuo hablando,-_y al pueblo.**

_**Hiruzen se sorprendió por la respuesta que le había dado naruto ya que él pensaba que su nieto adoptivo odiaba a los aldeanos de konoha por la forma en la que lo habían tratado en el pasado no constante también se alegró pues si ese era el deseo de naruto eso significaba que cuando el ya no estuviera para proteger a konoha la aldea podría contar con alguien con el talento de su nieto para mantenerlos a salvo pero aun así él tenía que estar seguro de que naruto no se arrepintiera en un futuro de su decisión por lo que le hizo una última pregunta.**_

**¿Por qué quieres proteger a konoha?**

**Veras jiji al principio yo solo quería proteger a las personas que me importaban, _pero me di cuenta de que era un punto de vista muy egoísta_**

**A que te refieres naruto,-_pregunto hiruzen ya que realmente no sabía a que se quería referir el ojizaul._**

**Lo que pasa es que el otro día me encontraba caminado por la aldea cuando pude observar un pequeño niño, él estaba muy feliz él estaba corriendo a los brazos de sus padres, al principio me puse un poco triste pero me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría si ese pequeño perdiera a su familia, el estaría solo al igual que yo, por lo que si podía hacer algo para evitarlo lo haría pero por otra parte si decido no ayudarlos solo por mi decisión de no proteger al pueblo y solo lo dejo pasar, jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo por dejar que ese pequeño sufriera lo que yo por esa razón me quiero convertir en shinobi.**

_**De vuelta en la actualidad**_

_**Hiruzen se encontraba recordando las palabras que naruto le dijo a que día, sin duda la voluntad de fuego estaba despertando en su nieto, asi que con una sonrisa tomo el hombro de naruto y le manifesto unas palabras**_**.-tu Haruno naruto seras el ninja mas poderoso que el mundo shinobi alla podido conocer.**

**Fin del capitulo.**


	3. Haciendo nuevos amigos

El shinigami de konoha capitulo 2 –haciendo nuevos amigos

_**Habia pasado poco tiempo desde que naruto comenzo a entrenar con el sandaime, al principio él era muy estricto con el ojiazul ya que este solía distraerse constantemente con cualquier cosa, un ejemplo de esto era cuando el viejo le enseño a naruto como realizar el kage bunshin no jutsu, primero le explico una forma más efectiva de manipular el chacra a voluntad pues con las grandes cantidades que el ojiazul poseía se hacía un poco tedioso para el poder manipularla a voluntad sin al menos cometer algún error a la hora de usarlo, Cuando la explicación de hiruzen termino naruto se encontraba durmiendo, esta acción por parte del ojiazul hizo que el sarutobi levantara una ceja.**_

**¡Naruto!,-_grito el sandaime con una vena muy marcada en su frente-despierta dormilón no es hora de estar soñando._**

**_En un insatante el rubio se levantó de un brinco pues no estaba acostumbrado a despertar de esa manera_,-que quieres jiji estaba soñando muy bonito porque me despertaste-_dijo el ojiazul mientras un gran bostezo bostezo salia de su boca._**

**Hay naruto tu no tienes remedio, bueno al menos dime que escuchaste algo de lo que te acabo de explicar,-_dijo sarutobi con la esperanza de que el rubio al menos haya entendido un poco de su explicación, pero para su sorpresa lo único que volvió hacer fue quedarse dormido-tú no tienes remedio naruto._**

_**De vuelta en la actualidad**_

_**El dia de hoy comenzarían las clases en la academia, naruto realmente estaba nervioso ya que él no solía convivir mucho con otros niños pues por una razón desconocida para el los padres les decían a sus hijos que evitaran tener contacto con él, esto lastimaba mucho a el pequeño ojiazul, las razones eran porque una de las cosas que naruto mas quería tener era amigos pero por la forma en la que era tratado parecía que eso jamás pasaría, bueno es lo que al menos él pensaba.**_

**_Cuando naruto salio de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la academia, pues prácticamente estaba a solo unos cuantos pasos para llegar ala entrada, así que con un gran respiro se puso enfrente de la puerta y con unos pasos firmes decidió entrar al edificio_,-¿es grande?-_pensó naruto puesto que era la primera vez que veía la academia desde dentro, pero aun con eso en mente el no se inmuto y solo continuo caminando, pasado un par de minutos el ojiazul había llegado a su salón, el solo observaba como las madres de los demás niños se despedían de ellos, esto lo puso un poco triste pues shiro no pudo acompañarlo a su primer día de clases ya que por los horarios que ella tenía en la guardia de la aldea, no podía llevarlo a la academia pero aun así el sabía que la vería al llegar a casa por lo que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y comenzar a centrarse en sus clases._**

**_Mientras q naruto acomodaba unos libros que llevaba en su mochila y se sentaba en un asiento una pelirroja estaba llegando al aula la cual iba acompañada junto a sus dos hijos(mito y menma) ya que ella quería llevarlos a la escuela en su primer día de clases, esto no le agradaba mucho a menma pues él no quería que sus amigos vieran que su kasan lo llevaba a la academia_,-mama no tienes que acompañarnos hasta el aula podemos llegar solos-_dijo menma con un tono de vergüenza._**

**Asi es mama menmani tiene razón no tienes por qué llevarnos hasta el salón ya somos grandes,-_exclamo mito mientras hacia un puchero._**

**¡Miren ustedes dos, para mí siempre serán mis bebes sin importar cuanto crezcan así que guarden silencio y sigan caminando!-_dijo kushina mientras su cabello se levantaba y comenzaba a moverse._**

**_Los dos hermanos solo se estremecieron y accedieron a obedecer a su madre pues a ninguno de los dos les gustaba enfrentar a su mama mientras estaba así de enojada_,-si kasan-_exclamaron los dos._**

_**Antes de llegar al aula menma y mito vieron como sus amigos sasuke y satsuki uchiha estaban en la misma situación que ellos, pues se notaba algo de vergüenza en la cara de ambos niños, su madre mikoto sonrió al ver a su amiga llegar, apa**_**_rentemente las dos se encontraba en la misma situación,-_Hola mikoto también viniste-_saludo la ojivioleta mayor con alegría en su tono._**

**Ah, hola kushina veo que también vienes a traer a tus niños,-_respondió mikoto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de ambos pelirrojos._**

**Asi es, ¡estos pequeños monstruitos no querían que los acompañara creen que porque su madre los lleve a la escuela los hará menos geniales!, lo que no saben es que nunca podrán zafarse de mi,-_dijo kushina mientras cerraba su puño y una llama aparecía en sus ojos._**

**_Mikoto solo observo con diversión la reacción de su amiga_,-tu nunca cambias kushina je,-_expreso la ojinegra._**

_**Mientras las dos amigas hablaban, no se dieron cuenta cuando el tiempo paso y en un momento la campana sonó por lo que solo les dieron un beso de despedía a sus hijos aun sin importar los forcejeos que ellos hacían para evitarlo, una vez que lograron su cometido ambas madres dejaron a sus pequeños en la entrada de la aula y estaban a punto de hirse, hasta que kushina vio a su pequeño rubio sentado en una de las mesas del salón, ella quería ir a abrazarlo pero aunque era lo que más queria hacer en ese momento no podía hacerlo ya que para naruto ella solo era una desconocida.**_

**_Al ver esto su amiga toco su hombro lo que hizo que kushina volviera en sí, solo para mirar a mikoto con sus ojos un poco tristes, para alegrar asu amiga la ojinegra le dijo unas palabras_,-sabes kushina que te parece si recogemos a los niños cuando las clases terminen, a si podrías hablar con naruto.**

_**Al escuhar esto, la ojivioleta volvió a animarse pues la idea de su amiga era buena lo era tanto que incluso podría invitar a su hijo a comer con ellos, pero enseguida olvido esa opción pues podría ser algo extraño para naruto que alguien que no conociera lo invitara a comer, claramente rechazaría su invitación por lo que omitiría eso por ahora, lo primero era acercarse a naruto.**_

_**Mientras que kushina y mikoto se marchaban los niños comenzaron a entrar al aula ese día menma iba vestido con una camiseta naranja parecida ala que llevaba minato en su infancia y la insignia del clan namikaze bordado en el, ademas llevaba unos pantalones color guinda que combinaban con su camiseta y sus sandalias ninja, mito por otra parte tenia puesto un vestido color violeta que contrastaba con sus ojos al igual que un chor color marron, ella llevaba un par de sandalias color azul parecidas a las que menma tenia, continuando con los niños uchiha sasuke llevaba puesto la típica camisa negra con cuello y el símbolo del clan uchiha tejido en su espalda al igual que sus típicas sandalias shinobi y un chor color crema, para finalizar esta la princesa uchiha ella estaba vestida con una camisa parecida a la de su hermano solo que la suya no tenía mangas ni cuello además de un chor color negro y unas sandalias grises.**_

**Siéntate a qui satsuk_i,-dijo menma con una sonrisa mientras le señalaba a su amiga un lugar junto al suyo, pero para su decepción la uchiha solo le saco la_ _lengua y se sento junto a mito en otro lugar, menma se deprimió ya que él se sentia_ _atraído por la uchiha y aunque él ya lo había a aceptado no encontraba una correcta forma de declararse pues parecía que satsuki no estaba para nada interesado en él._**

**_Sasuke al ver la reacción de su hermana decidió sentarse junto a su amigo_,-mi hermana es un poco mala contigo si ya sabias como iba a reaccionar para que la invitaste a sentarse junto a ti-_dijo el ojinegro a su amigo._**

**Bueno siempre hay esperanza jeje,-_rio entre dientes el ojivioleta, lamentablemente para ambos escucharon una voz que conocían muy bien._**

**Hola sasukekun ¿puedo sentarme contigo?-_pregunto una pequeña ojiverde mientras se acercaba al azabache y el pelirrojo._**

**¡Haz lo que quieras!,-respondió el uchiha con seriedad en sus palabras ya que la persona que se le había acercado era Haruno sakura una de las fangirl de sasuke y menma pues junto a yamanaka ino hacían que los días del ojinegro y del ojivileta fueran muy ruidosos y ahora que estaban estudiando en la misma clase seria mucho peor, pero en cierta forma el único que se estrenaba mas era sasuke puesto que parecía que la haruno se fijaba más en el que en menma.**

**¡Quítate frentona!.-_grito ino mientras empujaba a sakura para hacerla a un lado._**

**Porque me empujas ¡inocerda!,-**_**respondió sakura con una vena en su frente solo para devolverle la agresión a ino.**_

_**De repente las dos se pusieron una en frente de la otra y comenzaron a lanzarse rayos con la mirada, ambos chicos suspiraron pues sabían que de ahora en adelante su tranquilidad se esfumaría.**_

**En otra parte del salón se encontraba haruno naruto el cual estaba esperando a que las clases den inicio, el día de hoy naruto llevaba puesto una camisa color crema con el símbolo del clan haruno en la parte posterior de su camisa de igual modo llevaba un chor color cielo y un par de sandalias azules, en este momento el ojiazul se preguntaba así mismo,-¿A qué maldita hora llegaría el profesor-pensó naruto pues su maestro tardaba mucho en llegar, pero inesperadamente un hombre algo alto, con un color de piel un poco oscuro y una cicatriz en la cara entro al salón.**

**Por fin,-pensó naruto con algo de calma en su mirada pues al parecer la espera había terminado.**

**Hola clase yo soy su nuevo maestro mi nombre es umino iruka pero pueden decirme solo iruka,-saludo el chunnin escribiendo su nombre en el pizarron-el día de hoy nos presentaremos con el objetivo de poder conocernos mejor están de acuerdo.**

**Si iruka sensei,-dijeron los estudiantes en sincronía.**

**Bien comencemos contigo,-menciono iruka mientras señalaba a el inuzuka.**

**Ya era hora,-dijo el niño con pereza-Hola mi nombre es Inuzuka Kiba soy el heredero del poderoso clan inuzuka como pueden observar el cachorro que tengo en mi cabeza se llama akamaru él es mi mejor amigo y juntos nos convertiremos en fuertes shinobis para poder proteger la aldea y mi familia-exclamo kiba con un tono de seguridad en su voz.**

**Muy bien, tienes un gran sueño kiba te felicito y espero que logres cumplirlo,-dijo iruka con alegría en su voz.**

**Bueno quien sigue,-pregunto el sensei a sus estudiantes.**

**¡YO!,-dijo a gritos un pelirrojo entusiasmado por participar.**

**Veo que están participativos ojala estén así en todas las clases je,-afirmo iruka dándole permiso a menma para presentarse.**

**Hola a todos yo me llamo Namikaze Menma soy el heredero del clan de mi padre que como todos ya saben fue el cuarto hokage de konoha,-declaro menma mientras una sonrisa algo melancólica adornaba su cara, su hermana mito miro a su hermano de la misma forma ya que aunque no conocieron a su padre ellos realmente lo apreciaban pues las historias que sus padrinos jiraiya y tsunade les contaban les hacía sentir como si realmente lo hubieran conocido, aun con eso en mente el ojivioleta continuo hablando- por lo que mi mayor sueño es ser como el, asi que yo Namikaze menma me convertiré en hokage!,-al terminar de hablar toda la clase incluyendo a iruka comenzaron a aplaudir a menma pues su sueño era realmente respetable ya que todos sabían que el mejor candidato para convertirse en el futuro protector de konoha era el hijo del difunto yondaime el héroe que salvo la aldea.**

**Una vez de que las felicitaciones por parte de los alumnos hacia menma terminaran, continuaron las presentaciones,-Bien clase continuemos, ahora quien quiere ser el siguiente-pregunto iruka con su típico tono de amabilidad.**

**En un momento sasuke levanto su mano con el objetivo de presentarse,-bien sasuke háblanos de ti,-indico el sensei a su alumno.**

**Mi nombre es uchiha sasuke soy el miembro del poderoso clan uchiha los poseedores del invencible sharingan el mejor doujutso de todos, un dia despertare el poder de mi clan para poder proteger a mi familia y poder demostrar el potencial de un verdadero uchiha,-dijo el ojinegro con un poco de arrogancia pero serenidad en sus palabras, su hermana satsuki miro por un momento a su hermano solo para volver a mirar a su maestro ya que ella se imaginaba que su nisan diría algo así pues el siempre fue un poco parecido a su tosan en ese aspecto.**

**Después de que sasuke termino de presentarse y de que los chillidos de sakura e ino acabaran por la emoción de las palabras que dijo el uchiha iruka procedió a continuar.**

**¿Quién quiere continuar?,-pregunto el pelicastaño.**

**Yo,-dijo la pequeña pelirroja**

**Bien mito, puedes comenzar cuando quieras,-exclamo iruka**

**Yo soy Namikaze Mito soy la hija mayor de uzumaki kushina y de…,-un silencio había dominado el aula pues la ojivioleta no pudo completar el nombre de su padre, esto se debía a que en diferencia a menma ella no tomaba también como el la falta de su padre en su vida, iruka comprendía muy bien esto por lo que iba a decirle a mito que no era necesario que se presentara ahora, pero antes de que pudiera hablar un pequeño rubio le gano primero.**

**¡Tú puedes!,-Dijo Naruto en un grito y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-yo sé que puedes hacerlo así que no te rindas-dijo nuevamente naruto.**

**En un instante todo mundo volteo para ver al rubio, en especial menma,sasuke y satsuki hablando de satsuki ella estaba sorprendida de que la persona que le dijo eso a mito era el niño que conoció en la ceremonia de bienvenidan y que hizo que se sonrojara, por parte de sasuke y menma se sorprendieron de que alguien le haya dicho eso a su hermana/amiga, menma estaba a punto de insultar al rubio por haberle hablado a si a su hermana pero para su sorpresa mito hablo primero.**

**Soy la hija de Namikaze Minato el yondaime hokage y mi más grande sueño es ser tan fuerte como tosan,-dijo mito con un tono de alegría en su voz, menma al escuchar hablar a su hermana de su padre no pudo evitar sorprenderse ya que a mitochan no le agradaba hablar del tema e incluso lloraba cuando pronunciaban el nombre de su tosan, pero esta vez fue diferente puesto que incluso hablo de él con alegría, sauke y satsuki se encontraban en las mismas pues ese niño logro solo con unas cuantas palabras lo que incluso la familia namikaze nunca habían podido hacer y eso era que mito se sintiera feliz hablando de su padre.**

**En la mente de la pelirroja se llevaba a cabo todo un conflicto pues ni incluso ella sabía cómo pudo haberse expresado de esa forma ya que cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse escucho las palabras alentadoras de ese niño y por alguna razón que ella desconocía se llenó de seguridad para exclamar esas palabras.**

**Cuando iruka vio esta escena no pudo evitar sonreír pues ese pequeño había conseguido con solo unas cuantas palabras que mito lograra superar el trauma de no haber podido conocer a su padre, y aunque solo fueron unas pocas por parte de la pequeña pelirroja era un buen inicio, iruka aún recuerda cuando kushina san fue a hablar con el sobre el problema de mito.**

**Flash Back.**

**Era un día nublado las personas estaban ocupadas haciendo sus deberes, al igual que un sensei que estaba organizando la lista de los nuevos alumnos que recibiría en poco tiempo.**

**Toc toc ,-resonó la puerta de la oficina de de iruka,-pase por favor-dijo el pelicastaño.**

**Hola, disculpe usted es umino iruka,-exclamo la ojivioleta con amabilidad en su tono.**

**¡Oh! Kushina sama claro que si, por favor siéntese,-expreso iruka mientras ofrecía un asiento a la pelirroja.**

**Gracias pero no vengo a quedarme solo quiero hablar con usted,-dijo kushina con serenidad en su voz.**

**Claro kushina sama de que quiere hablar,-respondió iruka.**

**Veras mi hija mito es un poco delicada sobre el tema de minato ya que ella extraña mucho a su padre nunca lo conoció pero aun así eso la lastima por lo que no le gusta hablar mucho de eso así que le pediré que evite preguntarle sobre el tema,-menciono la ojivileta con una mirada triste al igual que con un tono de seriedad.**

**Entiendo, pero no a intentado intentado algo para que mito logre superar su problema,-hablo iruka con una mirada de comprensión, pues era comprensible que mito actuara así, no muchos pueden hablar sobre un tema tan delicado en especial si solo eres una niña de seis años, el podía comprender en cierta forma el sufrimiento de la pequeña niña ya que el también perdió a sus padres en el ataque del kyubi.**

**Lo intentamos pero cada vez que entramos en tema ella suele ir a su habitación o solo se aleja de nosotros,-respondió kushina mientras comenzaba a soltar pequeños sollozos.**

**Comprendo, no se sienta mal kushina san le prometo que intentare evitar el tema cuando mito este cerca,-dijo iruka mientras intentaba consolar a kushina.**

**De vuelta en la actualidad.**

**El sensei cogió curiosidad por el niño y le indico que fuera el siguiente,-Como veo que estas muy activo que tal si nos hablas de ti-afirmo el umino a naruto.**

**¡Está bien iruka sensei!,-respondió el ojiazul mientras se paraba de su asiento.**

**En un instante todos voltearon y al igual que iruka con una gran curiosidad escucharon en especial mito pues quería saber quién era ese niño que la hizo poder expresarse de tal forma, por otra parte menma quería agradecerle a ese chico por lo que hizo, aun así no lo hacía pues qué pensarían del sí lo vieran agradeciéndole a un tipo cualquiera..**

**Regresando en el ojiazul iba a presentarse,-¡Mi nombre es Haruno Naruto y yo tambien quiero ser hokage-llamando la atención de sakura pues no recordaba a ningún niño como ese en su complejo.**

**Ehhhhhhhhhh,-dijo la clase en sincronía solo para comenzar a reírse entre ellos, ya que ese tonto creía que podía superar a menma y ser hokage antes que el.**

**Jajajaja que bobo,-dijo a risas un niño cualquiera-cree que puede ser mejor que menma es un iluso-claro que lo es jaja-eran las palabras de los demás compañeros del ojiazul.**

**Mientras que iruka intentaba callarlos los niños namikaze y uchiha se encontraban en un estado de sorpresa ya que realmente no esperaban que ese fuera el sueño del ojiazul, pero aun así no se reían de él.**

**¡Callense!,-Grito menma hacia toda la clase por lo que en un instante todos guardaron silencio.**

**Naruto al principio se sintió avergonzado por las risas de sus compañeros por lo que se sorprendió por la acción de su nuevo colega, luego escucho que el pelirrojo se le acercaba.**

**Con que tu también quieres ser hokage verdad,-dijo menma mientras se ponía en frente del rubio.**

**Asi es,-respondio naruto con seguridad en su voz.**

**Entonces qué te parece si competimos,-exclamo el ojiioleta a naruto**

**¿A qué te refieres?,-questiono el ojiazul a el pelirrojo.**

**Bueno, veras si tú me ganas en un combate yo te admitiré como mi igual pero si de lo contrario yo te derroto entonces desistirás de ese sueño,-explico menma con un tono de arrogancia en su voz ya que él no permitiría que cualquiera intentara ocupar un lugar que ya estaba destinado para el-así que aceptas?.**

**Naruto realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta por parte de su compañero aparentemente por la forma en la que hablo parecía que menma era un poco arrogante aun así él no tenía miedo pues su jiji lo había entrenado un poco antes de entrar a la academia por lo que él no tenía un mal nivel pero aun así sentía que el ojivileta tampoco estuvo perdiendo el tiempo, así que con un poco de dudas decidió aceptar la propuesta**

**Esta hecho,- respondió menma-iruka sensei cuando serán las prácticas de combate-pregunto el ojivioleta a su maestro que al parecer esta sorprendido con su comportamiento.**

**Eh, si claro haremos una en el receso per,-interrumpio menma a su sensei.**

**Bien pelearemos hoy-exclamo el ojivioleta señalando a naruto- por cierto como quieres que te llame,-dijo el pelirrojo refiriéndose a el rubio.**

**Solo dime naruto,-respondio el ojiazul solo para hacerle la misma pregunta a su compañero-ya te dije como me puedes llamar así que ahora respóndeme como prefieres que te incite.**

**Dime menma, recuérdalo bien,-aseguro el ojivioleta.**

**Al observar la escena mito, satsuki y sasuke estaban asombrados por la actitud de su amigo pues aunque si era algo arrogante no lo era tanto como para comportarse de esa forma, lo único que los uchihas no sabían era que su amiga mito estaba preocupada no por su hermano sino más bien por naruto ya que lo más seguro era que menma fueranas fuerte que naruto ya que de vez en cuando su hermanito era entrenado por ero sennin y eso le daba bastante ventaja sobre el ojiazul.**

**Al salir de la impresión iruka continuo con las presentaciones solo para posteriormente comenzar con la clase, el día estuvo lleno de un poco de tención pero tranquilidad a la vez, de esa forma el tiempo paso rápido y la hora del pequeño enfrentamiento entre naruto y menma había llegado.**

**Al llegar la hora de prácticas todo mundo salió para observar el enfrentamiento que se llevaría acabo entre naruto y menma.**

**Iruka no estaba muy de acuerdo con esto pero sabía que si las cosas se ponian feas el intervendría bueno que podria salir mal solo eran niños ,-bien ya saben las reglas nada de golpes bajos ni trucos sucios cuando el rival este en el suelo esto se termina una vez entendido esto comiencen,-indico iruka mientras hacia las señas de inicio.**

**En un instante ambos niños comenzaron a compartir patadas y golpes con el objetivo de poder derrumbar a su oponente,-esto es divertido no crees naruto-dijo el ojivioleta mientras lanzaba una patada a el ojiazul**

**Un poco pero lo será más cuando te derrote menma,-respondio naruto luego de esquivar el rodillazo de menma y regresarle otro, en un momento ambos niños retrocedieron.**

**Eres bueno naruto sinceramente esperaba menos de ti,-exclamo el ojivioleta con arrogancia en su tono.**

**Me alagas menma pero tu también eres muy fuerte,-respondió el ojiazul con un tono de seguridad.**

**Dejemos de parleotar y continuemos te parece,-afirmo el pelirrojo saltando para continuar con la pelea, el ojiazul solo hizo lo mismo.**

**En las esquinas de las canchas se escuchaban los gritos de las niñas pues estaban viendo pelear asu querido menma, los únicos que conservaban la calma eran los uchiha y mito pues estaban sorprendidos de que naruto pudiera seguirle el paso a menma pues por lo que ellos sabían el sennin jiraiya lo entrenaba cuando regresaba de la aldea o no estaba ocupado escribiendo el libro que sus madres odiaban,-es bueno dijo satsuki.**

**Lo es,-afirmo sasuke-pero aun así no está a la altura de menma-repitio el uchiha.**

**Bueno, talvez tienes razón nisan pero aun así naruto san es fuerte,-exclamo satsuki con un pequeño rubor en su cara pues recordó el día en que conoció a naruto.**

**Tanto mito y sasuke se dieron cuenta de esto pero aun así decidieron dejarlo pasar, bueno eso por parte de sasuke ya que mito algo una ceja con la reacción de su amiga luego dejo de poner atención a eso y se concentró.**

**Porque menmani reto a naruto a pelear,-se preguntaba mito pues no sabía la razón de la acción que su hermano había hecho.**

**Regresando a la pelea de los niños los dos se comenzaron a agitar ya que empezaban a cansarse bueno después de todo eran solo infantes además kushina conocía el comportamiento de su hijo así que no se arriesgaría a que menma intentara usar un jutsu que no pudiera controlar por lo que solo le enseño algo de taijutsu y formas de controlar el chacra, bueno si hubo algo que jiraiya le enseño muy bien a menma.**

**Te soy sincero naruto estoy cansado así que, qué te parece si terminamos esto de un golpe,-dijo el ojivioleta mientras suspiraba constantemente.**

**Yo también me canse pero a que te refieres a terminar con un golpe,-respondio agitado el ojiazul.**

**Bueno, veras usaremos una técnica que pueda vencer al otro puede ser cualquiera,-dijo menma mientras escondía una sonrisa ya que el poseía una técnica que le daría el triunfo en solo instantes.**

**Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y aunque él no sabía lo que menma tramaba el también tenía un truco bajo la manga,-está bien menma términos esto,-exclamo el ojiazul con un tono de seguridad.**

**Por otra parte mito al escuchar esto se estaba preguntado a que se refería su hermano con lo de técnica, que ella recuerde el no sabía ninguna eso era muy raro.**

**En un instante menma hizo algo que sorprendió a todos, él pudo crear 5kage bunshin o cinco clones sólidos, el que más se asombro fue iruka pues incluso el apenas sabia crear uno y ahora un niño de siete años podía hacerlo eso algo nuevo pero bueno que esperaba del hijo del difunto yondaime.**

**¿Qué planeas nichan?,-se pregunto mito.**

**¡Oh!, tu tambien puedes hacer un kage bunshin no dejas de sorprenderme jeje,-dijo naruto mientras hacia los mismos sellos de menma y repitió las misma palabras-¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!-al terminar de pronunciar esas palabras cinco narutos aparecieron alos lados del ojiazul.**

**Que como sabes hacerlos,-questiono menma mientras hacia una cara de sorpresa.**

**Bueno alguien me enseño jeje,-respondio naruto mientras se rascaba la nariz.**

**La boca de iruka cayó al suelo pues como era posible que dos niños pudieran usar esa técnica y para el colmo podían crear más que él.**

**Por parte de sasuke, satsuki y mito los tres se encontraban realmente sorprendidos pues sinceramente no esperaban nada de lo que acababa de pasar ya que no podían creer que menma y naruto pudieran poseer el kage bunshin, por parte de sasuke al terminar la pelea el iba a exigirle a menma que le enseñara a realizar ese jutsu ya que alguien del poderoso clan uchiha como el, debía poseerlo, por parte de las dos niñas estaban asombradas por la escena que se mostraba ante ellas pues ninguna se esperaba que algo así sucediera .**

**Pero algo raro pasaba, aun sabiendo que naruto podía usar el bunshin menma no se inmuto más bien todo lo contrario incluso aumento el tamaño de su sonrisa,-de que te ries,-pregunto naruto al observar la reacción de menma.**

**Veras naruto realmente me sorprendiste, pero,-en un momento los bunshin comenzaron a girar sus manos en forma circular solo para comenzar a crear un remolino en el brazo del menma original-no puedes vencerme,-exclamo el pelirrojo terminando de mostrar su verdadero su jutsu.**

**¡Rasengan!,-dijo mito con preocupación en su tono, pues según las historias de su kasan esa era la técnica más letal de su padre y si menma la había aprendido eso significaba que podría llegar a lastimar a naruto de gravedad.**

**El ojiazul se sorprendi al ver en la palma de menma un remolino que tomaba forma esférica,-¡WOW!,-exclamo naruto con asombro en su tono-con que ese el el rasengan es muy genial-dijo el ojiazul admirando la tecina del cuarto.**

**Así es naruto este es el jutsu de mi padre y siéntete honrado de que serás derrotado por él,-afirmo menma mientras corría hacia el ojiazul.**

**Naruto hizo que sus clones atacaran a menma pero esto fue en vano ya que al solo tener contacto con el rasengan estos desaparecían esto le ayudo a naruto para comprender lo grave de la situación así que comenzó a preocuparse pero a un así no se rendiría tan fácil por lo que decidió ir a enfrentar a menma cara a cara, así que de un salto se acercó corriendo al ojivioleta.**

**Que tonto,-pensó menma, aparentemente esta pelea estaba decidida ya que solo hacía falta que naruto hiciera un mal movimiento para que el pudiera aprovecharlo y darle el golpe final.**

**Mito sabia lo que menma planeaba así que en un instante salió corriendo hacia ellos,-¡Menmani no lo hagas!-grito la ojivioleta con miedo en su voz, miedo de que menma matara a naruto.**

**,-al escuchar el grito de mito iruka dejo su actitud de sorprendido solo para detener la pelea pues si ese era el famoso rasengan quería decir que naruto estaba en problemas.**

**Naruto tenía una cara de confianza lo que hacía pensar que tenía un plan.**

**Toma esto,-exclamo el pelirrojo con el objetivo de acertar el reseñan en naruto pero para su sorpresa algo sucedió,-¡qué porque,-exclamo menma con intriga en su voz, ya que al parecer su rasengan se había desvanecido-naruto aprovecho esta oportunidad y de un golpe logro derrumbar a menma.**

**Que, como, pudiste ganarme,-dijo el ojivioleta con un leve tartamudeo mientras miraba a naruto parado frente a el-debi haberte dado no si te di pero el rasengan se desvanecio,-repitio menma.**

**Veras menma la razón por la que no pudiste acertarme con tu jutsu es que concentraste tanto tu atención en atacarme que olvidaste reforzar las capas del rasengan por lo que al ver falta de chacra en él, solo bastaba un contacto con alguna superficie para lograr deshacerlo y la razon de que no se desvaneciera con mis clones es simple yo los deshice para que te confiaras,-dijo naruto mientras le ofrecía la mano a su compañero.**

**Cuando iruka llego se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado realmente creyó que menma mataría a naruto así que al verlos al os dos seguro solamente pudo suspirar de alivio pues sus estudiantes se encontraban a salvo.**

**Mito y sus amigos al igual que iruka se pusieron aliviados de que nada malo hubiera pasado, mientras tanto los otros herederos de clanes que estaban viendo la pelea se encontraban con sus bocas en el suelo pues no imaginaron que esos dos tendrían tal poder y mucho menos que podían hacer técnicas de ese nivel.**

**Naruto eres muy fuerte realmente me sorprendiste,-dijo el pelirroo mientras aceptaba la ayuda de naruto- pero te advierto algo la próxima vez que peleemos yo ganare entendiste yo te venceré,-exclamo menma mientras alzaba su puño para chocarlo con el de naruto.**

**Al ver esta acción el ojiazul hizo lo mismo y choco su puño con menma.**

**Después de esto la campana sonó y los estudiantes regresaron al salón, al entrar todos bombardearon a naruto con preguntas desde cómo te hiciste tan fuerte hasta que entrenamiento hacías esto por parte de algunos herederos de clan, pero de esas personas los que más destacaban era los namikaze y los uchiha.**

**Eres muy fuerte naruto,-dijo mito con estrellas en sus ojos.**

**Lo admito dobe no eres débil como creí,-hablo sasuke admitiendo su error.**

**¿Dobe?,-penso naruto alzando una ceja.**

**Eres digno de ser llamado mi rival naruto,-exclamo menma sentándose alado del rubio mientras que del otro lado satuki tomaba asiento, ella no dijo nada pero se notaba un rubor en su mirada, esta acción por parte de la uchiha puso un poco celoso a menma.**

**Bien clase guarden silencio,-dijo iruka mientras entraba en el salon,-el día de hoy recibimos una gran demostración por parte de naruto y menma- al decir esto los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir solo para ser silenciados por el sensei, así fue durante todo el día hasta que por fin las clases terminaron.**

**Cuando el día termino la mayoría de los padres ya habían recogido a sus hijos en el aula solo que daban tres niños ellos eran mito, menma y naruto los tres se estaban despidiendo ya que kushina había venido a recogerlos.**

**Adios naruto,-se despidió menma de su nuevo amigo-vamos mito ,kasan nos espera-dijo el pelirrojo a su hermana.**

**Menmani dile a kasan que en un momento bajo,-indico la ojivioleta a su hermano pues ella quería hablar con el rubio.**

**Está bien nichan como quieras,-respondió el pelirrojo.**

**Mientras esto pasaba naruto se preparaba para salir del aula cuando de repente sintió como mito tocaba su hombro,-sucede algo mitochan,-dijo el ojiazul a la niña.**

**"Chan" pensó la pelirroja ya que naruto la llamo de ese modo,-Este, quería agradecerte por haberme apoyado cuando me presente estoy segura que si no lo hubieras hecho no hubiera podido hacerlo-dijo mito con un tono de vergüenza.**

**Tranquila mitochan no hay problema jeje,-respondio el ojiazul a su nueva amiga.**

**Aun así debe haber una forma de recompensarte, ah ya sé si quieres puedes venir a comer a mi casa,-menciono mito mientras jugaba con su largo cabello pelirojo intentando ocultar un sonrojo.**

**Gracias mitochan pero no puedo hoy además mi kasan me está esperando y se enojaría mucho si no llego pronto jeje,-dijo naruto mientras se sobaba la nuca.**

**¿kasan?,-pensó mito para sí misma, pues ella pensaba que naruto era huérfano ya que no vio a ninguno de sus padres en la ceremonia de bienvenida.**

**Nota: pobre mito no sabe la verdad.**

**Ah, ya veo bueno será otro día,-respondió mito con un tono de decepción.**

**Así es, bueno adiós mito me tengo que ir,-exclamo naruto mientras salía del aula.**

**Mito solo suspiro pues su idea de que naruto cenara con ella se había esfumado pero aun así todavía había esperanza por lo que solo bajo de su aula para encontrarse con su familia.**

**Ya en la casa Haruno se estaba llevando a cabo una cena entre naruto y shiro.**

**Y, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?,-pregunto la ojiverde**

**Bien supongo fue un día bastante divertido jeje,-rio el rubio entre dientes**

**A ¿Qué te refieres Naruchan-interrogo shiro a naruto.**

**A nada me refiero a que hice muchos amigos el día de hoy.**

**Con que era eso eh,-suspiro la ojiverde aliviada pues temía que naruto se haya metido en problemas-y dime hay alguna niña que te interese pillo.**

**Que cosas dices shirokasan claro que no recuerda que todavía soy un niño,-respondio naruto con un leve sonrojo.**

**Bueno ya veo, solo no tardes mucho las bonitas se van a acabar jeje,-dijo shiro mientras se reía entre dientes.**

**Hay shirokasan,-suspiro el ojiazul por el comportamiento de su madre.**

**Mientras tanto en la casa namikaze se estaba llevando a cabo una cena muy deliciosa bueno menos para uno ese era menma pues mito le contó a kushina sobre la conducta que tuvo con naruto y esta como represaría le dio de cenar solo verduras.**

**Ah ya no quiero comerlas saben muy feo,-dijo menma con una cara color verde-yo también quiero comer cordero-exclamo el ojivioleta intentado alcanzar una pierna del animal solo para ser negada por kushina.**

**Si no te hubieras comportado así con naruto ahora estarías comiendo cordero,-dijo kushina con un tono estricto-al principio la ojivioleta mayor pensó que talvez por el comportamiento de menma, naruto no querría ir nunca a cenar con ellos pero se alegró mucho cuando su hija también le dijo que los dos se hicieron amigos de naruto y que incluso ella lo había invitado a cenar pero su invitación fue rechazada por el ojiazul.**

**Kasan talvez debería dejar que menmani pruebe un poco del cordero al fin y al caso él fue el primero en acercarse a naruto,-dijo mito con su tono kawai.**

**Kushina comenzó a apretar las mejillas de mito pues le gustaba mucho que su hija hiciera esa cara tan tierna,-bueno supongo que tienes razón mito así que está bien puedes tomar una pieza menma.**

**Al escuchar esto el ojivioleta sin dudarlo se lanzó al cordero y comenzó a devorarlo sinceramente fue una escena muy graciosa pues cuando termino de comer volteo solo para observar la cara furiosa de su madre.**

**En el complemento uchiha la familia del patriarca del clan estaba cenando tranquilamente hasta que fugaku comenzó una plática,-Y díganme como les fue en la academia-pregunto el azabache con una sonrisa.**

**Bien hoy pasaron muchas cosas divertidas,-respondio satsuki.**

**¿Cómo cuál?,-pregunto mikoto.**

**Bueno, el sensei nos enseñó a manipular de una forma mejor el chacra además de un poco de historia shinobi-dijo sasuke con aburrimiento en sus palabras.**

**Entonces no ocurrió nada relevante,-cuestiono itachi a sus hermanos menores.**

**Claro que si solo que sasuke nisan no quiere admitir que los superan,-dijo satsuki haciendo un pequeño puchero.**

**A que te refieres satsuki,-pregunto fugaku a su hija.**

**Bueno, menma y un niño llamado naruto pelearon y usaron jutsus como el kage bushin,-respondio satsuki a su padre con un leve sonrojo.**

**La familia uchiha se sorprendió y aunque dejaron pasar el rubor de la pequeña uchiha si cuestionaron el nivel de ambos niños ya que al ser infantes era raro que pudieran realizar el bunshin incluso itachi se asombró un poco.**

**Mm ya veo,- dijo fugaku con calma en su tono pues esos mocosos eran tan talentosos como minato a su edad.**

**¿Qué piensas tosan?,-pregunto satsuki pues su papa estaba muy pensativo.**

**Nada,-dijo fugaku con su tono alegre pues ya era la hora favorita de fugaku y esa era cuando ponía nerviosa a satkuki hablándole sobre los chicos ya que cuando lo hacia su hija ponía caras muy tiernas.**

**Y dime satsuki hay alguien que te interese,-pregunto el uchiha a su hija.**

**Que, claro que no tosan porque siempre me preguntas eso tosan,-respondio satsuki con un sonrojo en su cara, eso sorprendió a fugaku pues por lo general cuando el hacía eso su hija solo hacia un puchero y rara vez hacia un leve sonrojo pero esta vez fue diferente pues incluso se sonrojo como un tomate.**

**Mm ya veo un mocoso te robo el corazón, dime quien es debo dar mi aprobación no cualquiera puede salir con mi princesita,-dijo fugalu mientras lloriqueaba al estilo anime-mi niña ya es grande-fugaku solo continuo llorando de una forma comica.**

**¡Papa tonto!,- exclamo satsuki mientras salía corriendo a su habitación con un rubor mucho más grande que el de antes causando diversión en fugaku.**

**Que cruel eres cariño,-dijo mikoto con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.**

**No mikoto solo preparo a mi princesa no puedo dejar que cualquier mocoso quiera salir con ella para eso tendrán que pasar por mi cadáver,-exclamo fugaku con llamas en sus ojos-sasuke como hermano mayor de satsuki es tu obligación cuidarla, entendido-menciono fugaku a su hijo menor pues aunque sasuke era gemelo de satsuki realmente era el mayor por cinco minutos.**

**¡Si Tosan!- respondio el ojinegro a su padre.**

**La reacción de ambos hizo que itachi y mikoto comenzaran a soltar pequeñas carcajadas ya que realmente les pareció graciosa esa escena.**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Nota: quiero agradecerles a los lectores por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic y prometo que iré mejorando con el tiempo mi forma de escribir para que asi sea mucho mas entendible para ustedes, sin mas por el momento me despido y gracias por su atención.**

**Posdata:si creen que debo mejorar en algún aspecto o solo quieren opinar sobre el trama** **agradecería que dejaran sus opiniones en los comentarios.**


	4. Disfrutando de la vida

El shinigami de konoha capitulo 3-disfrutando de la vida

Un año había trascendido desde que naruto entro en la academia ninja, en ese año muchas cosas pasaron algunas relevantes y otras no mucho, el día de hoy era bastante tranquilo las personas estaban haciendo lo cotidiano ya saben cosas como trabajar, cuidar a sus hijos o simplemente llevando una vida tranquila, ahora mismo se estaban llevando acabo las clases en la academia ninja.

Oye menma deja de flojear y ponte a estudiar,-dijo shikamaru mientras se despertaba de un largo sueño.

El burro hablando de orejas,-respondió el ojivioleta con ironia en tu tono.

Soy un nara así que para mí esto es normal,-menciono shikamaru con aburrimiento en su voz.

Ustedes dos nunca cambian,-dijo un chico con gafas alado suyo-lo mejor sera que se centren en las clases iruka sensei podría escucharlos.

No te preocupos shino iruka nunca escucha nada lo más probable es que sea sordo jeje,-rio el pelirrojo entre dientes pero sin saber y para su sorpresa su maestro si estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras así que mientras menma reía iruka tomo un borrador y se lo lanzo a la cabeza de menma.

¡Auch!,-exclamo menma con dolor-iruka sensei porque hizo eso-pregunto el ojivioleta sobandose la cabeza.

Menma no te debes distraer en las clases además de esa forma compruebas que no soy sordo,-dijo iruka con una vena en su cabeza, esta acción por parte de ambos hizo que la clase comenzara a reír.

¡Bien guarden silencio!,-grito iruka con su jutsu cabeza gigante era raro pero efectivo.

El día paso rápido por lo que en menos de lo que se esperaba la hora de receso llego asi que todos los niños salieron a divertirse.

Gran show el que hiciste menma,-menciono naruto a su amigo.

Bueno iruka sensei es un amargado no comprende mi genialidad jeje,-dijo el ojivioleta mientras se sobaba la cabeza pues el borrador de iruka le dejo un chipote.

Menmani kasan te va a regañar si te sigues comportado de esa forma y sabes que no va ser bonito,-hablo mito mientras imaginaba a su madre dándole nalgadas a menma.

Lo sé, ni me lo recuerdes,-menciono menma mientras tenía un ligero escalofrió.

Por cierto naruto mi kasan me pregunto si quieres venir a cenar con nosotros,-pregunto sasuke a su amigo.

Oh cierto lo había olvidado,-dijo satsuki recordando las palabras de su mama-kasan nos dijo que te preguntáramos.

Antes de que naruto pudiera contestar mito le gano la palabra,-¡Que!-exclamo la pequeña pelirroja pues ella planeaba invitar a naruto a cenar con ellos-naruto va a cenar con nosotros-menciono la pelirroja solo para abrazar el brazo de su amigo.

¡Que!,-exclamo satsuki-nosotros lo invitamos primero-dijo la uchiha para comenzar a jalar a naruto de su otro brazo.

Mientras que ambas niñas comenzaban a jalar a naruto una en cada brazo menma y sasuke estaban sintiéndose lastimados por el pues parecía que lo romperían como un juguete pero para la suerte del rubio no fue así ya que llegaron los otros amigos de menma para salvar el día,-vamos chicas van a romperlo-dijo shikamaru con su mirada estoica habitual.

Por el bien de naruto ambas niñas decidieron soltarlo, así que jadeando un pequeño rubio se puso de pie,-¿Qué fuerza?-pensó naruto mientras se sobaba sus hombros.

¿Entonces en que casa vas a cenar?,-preguntaron ambas niñas en sincronía esta acción hizo que se enojaran entre ellas pero aun así esperaban la respuesta del rubio.

Bueno no me gusta escoger, pero creo que iré a la casa de satsuki,-respondió el ojiazul con temor en sus palabras temor de que mito se enfadara y lo atacara pero para su suerte no fue así mas bien solo se enojó e hizo un pequeño puchero mientras que satsuki solo sonreía por la decisión de su amigo.

Creo que ya es hora de comer no creen ya desperdiciamos mucho receso,-dijo kiba a sus amigos.

Si ya tengo hambre,-exclamo chouji mientras comía una bolsa de papas.

Chouji,-tu lla comiste no te hagas la víctima,-dijo shikamaru pues su amigo ya había comido entre clases.

¡Que!,-te equivocas esa fue solo la merienda-menciono el niño regordete con suma expresión enojada.

Bien no te enojes mejor vamos a comer,-respondió el nara solo para que su amigo se tranquilice, posteriormente los niños se dividieron en dos partes la primera estaba conformada por menma, shikamaru,chouji,kiba, shino y la tímida hinata hyuga luego está la siguiente parte que eran Naruto, mito, satsuki, sasuke y las fangirls de este (sakura e ino)-al principio sasuke no quería juntarse con esas dos pero gracias a la influencia de naruto pudo lograr que ellas comieran junto a ellos esto lo hizo de cierta forma por sakura ya que como se parecía tanto a shirokasan en cierta forma la veía como una hermana menor.

Cuando el receso termino los niños volvieron a las clases, para naruto fueron tan aburridas como siempre ya que realmente no le interesaba mucho sobre la historia por otra parte sus compañeros estaban en un estado parecido al suyo pues incluso parecía que se quedarían dormidos en cualquier momento esto si no fuera por iruka que constantemente los despertaba.

en otro lugar estaba sentado su amigo sasuke a su lado se encontraban sakura e ino, el recuerda que al principio ellas se le acercaban mucho pues cuando se enfrentó a menma y le gano el llamo mucho la atención, bueno solo durante un pequeño tiempo ya que cuando mito y menma comenzaron a utilizar el chacra del kyubi no tyoko o el zorro de nueve colas comenzaron a sobrepasar los límites de popularidad y rápidamente dejo de llamar la atención, el no veía esto como una desventaja más bien era bueno pues a él no le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente por lo que su fama solo quedo en la de un chico tonto, pero fuerte.

Mientras tanto él estaba sentado junto a sus amigas mito y satsuki las dos se comportaban muy raro pues a veces cuando él les hacia un alago ellas solo salían corriendo como si realmente les hubiera dicho algo malo, aun así ellas le caían muy bien a naruto de una forma u otra el por fin tenia lo que siempre quiso, una vida feliz.

Al terminar las clases los niños comenzaron a despedirse.

Adiós chicos los veo mañana,-dijo menma a sus amigos mientras esperaba a su hermana.

Mito tenia una cara de enojo pues naruto prefirio ir con satsuki y sasuke a cenar a su casa en vez de la suya, por lo que haciendo un pequeño puchero se despidió de sus amigos.

Ambos uchihas estaban esperando a su amigo rubio pues que darán en irse juntos hacia el complejo uchiha.

Vamos naruto tardas mucho tenemos que llegar rápido si no kasan nos va a regañar por tu culpa,-dijo sasuke con miedo en su tono, pues para él lo peor en el mundo era ver a su madre enojada.

Ya tranquilos ya estoy listo, vámonos,-respondio el ojiazul a sus amigos.

Los dos uchihas solo asintieron y comenzaron su recorrido, el mismo camino estuvo un poco tranquilo pues no hablaron mucho como para considerarse una plática, al llegar a la casa uchiha fueron recibidos por mikoto la cual los esperaba con ansias puesto que quería comprobar lo que su hija le decía del rubio pues por la descripción que le dio él era una mini versión de minato con un poco de kushina.

¡Kasan ya llegamos!,-Grito el ojinegro al entrar a su casa.

Bienvenidos,-menciono mikoto mientras preparaba la cena- oh hola naruto kun toma asiento pronto estará la cena-dijo la ojinegra mayor con tranquilidad en su voz aunque realmente estaba esperando la reacción del rubio.

Hola Mikoto sama,-Dijo naruto con su tono amable-gracias por invitarme a cenar-menciono el ojiazul.

No tranquilo naruto kun gracias a ti por aceptar,-mikoto estaba sorprendida pues aunque no lo expresaba por fin sus dudas se habían despejado, definitivamente el niño era igual a minato pues su forma de hablar, su timidez, sus rasgos e incluso su tono eran idénticos a los del cuándo tenía esa edad bueno a excepción de que naruto tenía esos tres bigotes en cada mejilla.

¿Tenemos visita?,-pregunto un pelinegro bajando de las escaleras-oh hola cuál es tu nombre-pregunto itachi con su característico tono amable.

Naruto solo se sorprendió al observar a quien tenía enfrente, pues ante él estaba uchiha itachi uno de los mayores prodigios de la aldea y el futuro patriarca uchiha,-hola, mi nombres es Haruno naruto es un gusto conocerte-dijo naruto con un leve tartamudeo en su voz y haciendo una reverencia.

Un gusto naruto mi nombre es uchiha itachi y por cierto no hacemos eso aqui,-afirmo itachi con un tono alegre.

SI, claro discúlpame,-dijo el ojiazul todavía un poco nervioso.

En un momento uchiha fugaku llego a la casa esto fue escuchado por satsuki y sasuke por lo que ambos brincaron para recibir a su padre,-¡Tosan bienvenido!,-exclamaron ambos niños mientras se lanzaban a los brazos de su padre-veo que se alegran de verme-dijo fugaku mientras intentaba cargar a ambos aun sin importar que los dos forcejearan para que no lo hiciera ya que su amigo podria ver esa penosa escena.

En la mirada de caruto se podía observar un poco de tristeza ya que él nunca tuvo un padre, esto fue observado por mikoto que solo lo miro comprensivamente.

Al llegar a la cocina fugaku bajo a sus hijos y saludo a su esposa e a su hijo mayor solo para terminar con naruto,-Hola tu eres naruto o me equivoco-pregunto el uchiha.

A si es, es un placer para mi conocerlo,-expreso el ojiazul.

Fugaku al igual que su esposa se hizo el mismo pensamiento,-el mocoso se parece mucho a minato-penso para si mismo.

Bueno siéntate fugaku llegaste justo para cenar,-dijo mikoto con una sonrisa a su esposo.

El hombre solo asintió y se preparó para cenar,-Bueno y como les fue el día de hoy-cuestiono fugaku a sus hijos.

Fue bastante aburrido,-expreso sasuke con aburrimiento en sus palabras - no hubo muchas cosas interesantes lo único bueno es que nos enseñaron a realizar los de sombra.

Mm ya veo,-expreso fugaku.

Oye tosan y si nos enseñas un justo nuevo,-pregunto satsuki a su padre,

Si tosan los que nos enseñan en la cademia son muy aburridos,-respondio sasuke.

Cuando itachi escucho eso recordó con una sonrisa que esas fueron justo las palabras que él le dijo a su padre hace unos años.

Bien, bien después de cenar está bien,-afirmo el uchiha a sus hijos

Al escuchar esto sasuke y satsuki se alegraron mucho y comenzar a comer más rápido al punto en el que comenzaron a atragantarse por lo que su madre los comenzó a auxiliar, para naruto esa fue una escena muy graciosa.

Terminando la cena fugaku llevo a sus hijos y a naruto hacia el campo de entrenamiento de los uchihas es un lugar muy bonito con un gran lago y varias otras cosas muy útiles para practicar la razón por la que fugaku también llevo a naruto fue porque quería comprobar que tan bueno era el hijo de su difunto rival.

Bien ahora les enseñare un jutsu que ha pasado de generación por generación en nuestro clan así que pongan atención,-mencino fugaku con un tono serio.

Los dos niños solo asintieron para escuchar las palabras de su padre,-Katon Goukakkyu No jutsu!-pronuncio fugaku mientras hacía unos sellos para al final expulsar una gran bola de fuego que se dirigió al lago.

Al observar esto los dos niños se quedaron con la boca abierta y con torpeza intentaban recrear la técnica de su padre,-Creo que lo hize mu y rápido por eso no pueden hacerlo,-dijo el uchiha mayor-miren lo hare otra vez pero esta vez mas len…

Katon Goukakkyu No jutsu!-dijo naruto mientras repetía los mismo sellos de fugaku solo para expulsar una esfera de fuego un poco más pequeña que la suya

Fugaku al igual que sus hijos se quedaron boquiabiertos pues naruto pudo realizar el jutsu solamente viéndolo,-¿Qué cómo lo hiciste?,-pregunto fugaku aun sin salir de su asombro pues aparte de itachi naruto es la segunda persona que aprende jutsus solo viéndolos o almenos que el conociera.

Bueno solo te vi haciéndolo y solo repetí sus pasos-respondió naruto con toda tranquilidad.

Al escuchar esto tanto fugaku como satsuki y sasuke quedaron más impresionados pues naruto pudo hacer algo que solo su nisan/hijo podia hacer, y eso era aprender de una rápida y eficiente forma, pero desde lo lejos de la zona se encontraba uchiha itachi observando esa escena pues parecía que naruto era un prodigio a su altura y eso era muy bueno o más bien todo lo contrario ya que el podría ser la clave para el plan que tenía pensado.

Los chicos no pudieron seguir en el campo de entrenamiento ya que una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer por lo que la familia uchiha y naruto regresaron a la casa.

¡Maldita lluvia!,-dijo sasuke con un tono de furia pues por culpa de la tormenta no podría pasar más tiempo con su padre.

¡Sasuke! Que te he dicho de decir esas palabras,-exclamo mikoto con su seño fruncido.

Perdon kasan,-respondió el ojinegro haciendo un puchero.

Parece que la lluvia no va a ceder,-dijo itachi que había llegado más rápido que ellos.

Mmm, bueno naruto supongo que te tendrás que quedar a dormir,-dijo fugaku al ojiazul.

Por mí no hay problema de todos modos mi kasan regresa en dos días, pero están seguros,-dijo naruto con su tono de intriga.

¿Kasan?,-se preguntó mikoto para sí misma pues por lo que sabía naruto no había sido adoptado por nadie aun asi mikoto decidió guardar ese pensamiento para si misma.

Claro, si quieres te puedes quedar en el cuarto de sasuke y satsuki,-dijo fugaku con serenidad ya que al fin de cuenta eran niños.

Al escuchar esto la pequeña uchiha gano un fuerte sonrojo pues dormiría en la misma habitación que naruto.

Bueno supongo que está bien,-dijo el ojiazul con tranquilidad pues para el dormir con sus amigos estaba bien.

Fugaku, al observar la reacción de su hija se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error, ya que ahora todo estaba claro el niño que llamo la atención de su princesita era naruto por lo que en ese momento fugaku se sintió tan tonto por no haberse dado cuenta antes y quiso remediar su error ofreciéndole a naruto otras habitaciones donde pudiera dormir, pero antes de hablar su esposa mikoto le tapó la boca y lo llevo arrastras a su habitación, esta acción por parte de ambos trajo confusión a los niños pero mucha diversión a itachi.

Paso un tiempo y mikoto por fin salió de su habitacion al mismo tiempo que se arreglaba su vestido,- bien ya lo arregle todo pude convencer a fugaku para que puedas dormir agosto naruto-exclamo con felicidad la uchiha-es hora de que vayan a dormir niños.

Itachi estaba observando a su madre con una sonrisa en su cara pues cuando su padre se ponía difícil ella siempre usaba la misma técnica para convencerlo.

Naruto solo asintió pero tanto el cómo los niños uchiha se preguntaban por qué mikoto tardo tanto en platicar con fugaku pues parecía que ni siquiera habían hablado ya que lo único que escuchaban era un leve rechinar en su habitación.

Al final los chicos decidieron dejar de pensar en eso y se prepararon para dormir.

Dormirás en mi cama naruto,-indico sasuke a su amigo.

¡Que! Porque contigo,-dijo satsuki haciendo un puchero.

Porque somos hombres y sería raro que el durmiera contigo,-respondio el uchiha a su hermana.

Satsuki solo se calló pues su hermano tenia razón un niño y una niña no debían dormir juntos, así que con un poco de enojo se acostó en su cama.

Sasuke solo suspiro agradeciendo que su hermana no haya hecho un alboroto.

Naruto solo una pequeña risita pues para él esa escena fue bastante graciosa.

Ya en la mañana fugaku decidió levantarse para despertar a sus hijos, hoy estaba un poco adolorido ya que su esposa volvió a usar su poder de seducción para convencerlo de dejar que naruto durmiera en la misma habitacion de sasuke y satsuki,al realmente no le molestaba que su mujer haga eso más bien le gustaba que lo hiciera, pero aun así no era correcto que el siendo el líder del respetado clan uchiha pudiera ser quebrantado de esa manera.

Cuando fugaku entro a la habitación de sus hijos se quedó perplejo con lo que vio, pues satsuki y naruto estaban abrazados mientras dormían juntos en la cama de sasuke, hablando de sasuke él se encontraba dormido en el suelo por su cara parecía que estuvo allí toda la noche.

En la mente de fugaku se estaba llevando un conflicto pues por una parte sentía que los niños se veían muy tiernos dormidos juntos pero por otra parte no podía soportar ver a su princesita en los brazos del rubio, una vez que acomodo sus ideas él estaba decidido a despertarlos, bueno así lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera sido por mikoto que entro corriendo a la habitación de los niños con una cámara en manos.

¡Que intentas hacer fugaku!,-pregunto mikoto con su seño fruncido-acaso quieres despertar a los niños sin haber tomado fotos de este momento-repitió la ojinegra con estrellas en sus ojos ya que ella quería tener recuerdos de ese tierno momento.

Fugaku estaba a punto de responder pero antes de ni siquiera pronunciar una palabra mikoto ya les estaba tomando fotos a naruto y a satsuki, realmente tomaba tantas y a tan rápida velocidad que parecía una pasarela de modas.

Al terminar mikoto solamente suspiro mientras retiraba algo de sudor de su frente,-Son tan tiernos,-menciono la ojinegra entrando observaba las fotos que les había tomado a los niños, después procedió a guardarlas con el objetivo de mostrárselas a kushina y a sus amigas en otro momento.

Porque hacen tanto ruido,-pregunto un pequeño ojinegro mientras se levantaba del piso-¿Qué hago aquí?-dijo sasuke al mismo tiempo que se sobaba los ojos.

Te quedaste dormido en el piso,-menciono fugaku a su hijo.

¿Qué? Pero a qué hora paso,-respondio el ojinegro mientras bostezaba-¿pero que?-se cuestiono a el mismo al ver la escena ante sus ojos.

Lentamente satsuki y naruto comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, solo para verse mutuamente y notar que estaban abrazados,-¿Qué?-se cuestionaron ambos niños mientras veían a la familia uchiha a su alrededor, pero sin darse cuenta un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus rostros, pues no sabían como llegaron a dormir juntos ya que los dos recuerdan que durmieron separados.

En un momento itachi entro a la habitación ya que tanto ruido lo había despertado,-¿Qué Sucede?,-pregunto el uchiha mientras bostezaba, pero enseguida al observar a su hermana al lado del rubio, a su hermano parado con una cara de cansancio, a su padre con una cara perpleja y asu madre con una sonrisa en su rostro además de una cámara en manos ya se había hecho la idea de lo que había pasado.

Bueno, veo que mi hermanita ya tiene novio,-dijo itachi para aliviar la atención pero lo único que logro fue un sonrojo por parte de los niños, que su padre se pusiera pálido del terror de perder a su hija, que su hermano menor ciñera el seño y que su madre se pusiera a planearla boda de los niños.

OK mejor me callo,-se dijo itachi para sí mismo.

Una vez de que esa vergonzosa escena paso era hora de que naruto regresara a casa asi que despues de un cambio de ropa prestada La familia uchiha se despidió de él.

¡Adiós yerno!,-dijo mikoto mientras se despedía del ojiazul, esto causo que naruto se sonrojara un poco al igual que satsuki, por parte de fugaku y sasuke solo despidieron con una mirada de muerte en sus ojos, a itachi esto le pareció bastante gracioso.

El ojiazul solo se despidió con la mano,-Que día-suspiro el ojiazul pues para él fue una mañana algo agitada.

Cuando naruto regreso a su casa, estaba dispuesto a tocar la puerta bueno hasta que recordó que shiro estaría afuera de la aldea almenas un día más, por lo que simplemente decidió que usaría su llave para entrar, pero para su sorpresa la casa no estaba sola ya que justo antes de abrir la cerradura escucho unos sollozos dentro de la vivienda asi que con cuidado pego su oreja a la puerta con el objetivo de escuchar mejor.

¡No entiendo, no llego a dormir donde puede estar!,-dijo la ojiverde mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

Tranquila shiro el debe estar bien recuerda quien es naruto ,-respondió la voz de un hombre mayor.

Lo sé, pero que tal si los aldeanos le hicieron algo,-menciono la voz de shiro aun con mas preocupación, preocupación de que naruto este herido.

Al escuchar esto naruto se asombró ya que se suponia que su madre no regresaría al menos hasta pasado mañana, así que sin pensarlo dos veces decidió entrar con el objetivo de tranquilizarla.

Un rechinido se escuchaba mientras que la puerta se abría, en un segundo shiro e hiruzen voltearon, la peliverde abrió muy bien sus hermosos ojos verdes húmedos por las lágrimas al observar la figura que tenía enfrente,-¡Naruto!;-exclamo la pelirosa con felicidad en su tono, ya que su niño estaba bien por lo que en un instante la mujer se arrojó hacia el rubio solo para abrazarlo.

Donde estabas, Me tenías muy preocupada,-pregunto shiro al mismo tiempo que lo revisaba para asegurarse si estaba bien.

Estaba en la casa de unos amigos,-Naruto respondió tranquilamente a su madre mientras que correspondía a su abrazo,-creí que llegabas en un día más por eso no te avise, perdóname si te preocupe shirokasan-dijo el ojiazul con tristeza en su mirada.

No, tranquilo naruto tienes razón debí haberte enviado una carta perdóname fue mi culpa,-dijo shiro al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de su abrazo.

En un segundo naruto comenzó a ponerse de color morado,-Shirokasan no puedo respirar-dijo el ojiazul con rostro purpura.

Rápidamente la peliverde soltó el ojiazul para que pudiera respirar,-perdóname naruchan es que me emocione-menciono siro al mismo tiempo que una gota de sudor le bajaba por la cabeza.

Mientras tanto el viejo irisen observaba esto con una mirada de alivio y de felicidad ya que aparecer caruto nunca estuvo en peligro, pero aun así hizo un ceño fruncido antes de hablar con el rubio.

Bueno y se puede saber con quién estuviste,-pregunto el sandaime con seriedad en sus palabras.

Así, estuve en la casa de sasuke y satsuki lo que paso es que me invitaron a quedarme y decidí aceptar,-respondió el aguazul con sinceridad pues realmente era lo que había hecho.

Ya veo, aun así la próxima vez que te quedes en la casa de un amigo por lo menos avísanos primero,-dijo hiruzen al mismo tiempo que disminuai su ceño-bueno como veo que las cosas ya están arregladas lo mejor será que regrese a la torre para arreglar unos asuntos con tsunade,-menciono el sandaime mientras recordaba la pila de papeles que para esta hora lo mas seguro es que haya aumentado considerablemente de tamaño.

Shiro solo asintió con alegría ya que agradecía que hiruzen se haya tomado el tiempo para atenderla.

Ya te vas ojisan, no te vas a quedar,-pregunto el ojiazul con su mirada en el piso.

Me gustaría naruto, pero como exhokage todavia tengo responsabilidades,-contesto el tercero con la esperanza de alegrar al niño.

Supongo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes jiji cuando yo me convierta en hokage ya no tendrás que lidiar con eso,-dijo naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Al escuchar esto hiruzen no pudo evitar sonreír ya que naruto quería ser igual que él y de cierta forma ser igual que su padre,-estoy seguro que asi será naruto, estoy seguro,-afirmo el sarutobi al mismo tiempo que salía de la casa.

Oh, claro debes tener hambre déjame te preparo algo,-dijo shiro mientras se acomodaba un mandil.

Bueno un poco,-respondió el ojiazul con un tono de impresión ya que todavía no se quitaba de la mente los sucesos que le ocurrieron en la casa uchiha.

Despues de una rica comida preparada por la ojiverde ambos se pusieron a platicar sobre el proximo pero cercano cumpleaños del ojiazul.

¡Oye naruchan! ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños?,-pregunto la pelirosa con el objetivo de tener el regalo favorito de naruto.

Mmm,-bueno shirokasan yo soy feliz con que estes conmigo, de veras no tienes que darme nada,-respondio naruto con una sonrisa marcada.

A un asi, quiero darte algo se que no puedo procurarte siempre asi que dejame recompansertelo, ya se en unos dias hare un viaje ala capital del fuego talvez quieras algo de alla,-dijo shiro al mismo tiempo que le mostraba a naruto un folleto de herramientas ninja, cosas como brújulas, pergaminos cosas por el estilo.

Bueno si no tengo opción, este me gustaría,-dijo naruto mientras señalaba una katana que se encontraba en la parte posterior del folleto

La katana shinden es una buena arma tienes buen ojo naruchan , pero también es un poco peligrosa para un niño, no lose dejame pensarlo.-respondio shiro son un tono de intriga ya que realmente quería darle un buen regalo a naruto pero también uno que no pudiera hacerle daño por lo que después de una meditación y de observar la cara de cachorro que le hacia naruto dio una respuesta.

Ah, está bien te la comprare pero no me hagas esos ojos,-respondio la ojiverde lanzando un suspiro.

En un instante, naruto salto alos brazos de su madre agradeciéndole por su futuro regalo,-¡Gracias kasan!-dijo en un grito el rubio mientras alzando su puño.

Hay tú no tienes remedio naruto,-dijo la pelirosa con un tono irónico.

Salto de tiempo una semana.

El dia de hoy nuestro protagonista se dirige hacia la academia shinobi, en su mente se estaba cuestionando así mismo sobre la rara figura que vio en sus sueños ya que aunque realmente no lo observo muy bien parecía ser un ancioano que se encontraba en un gran lago con los ojos cerrados el cual lo llamaba desde una posición de meditación al final decidió no darle mucha importancia ya que para el realmente había sido un sueño o no?.

Cuando naruto estuvo a punto de entrar a la academia noto algo, una niña pelirroja estaba llorando afuera de la escuela justo en un columpio algo alejado, al principio no la reconoció pero al recordar que en la academia solo habia una niña con ese característico color de cabello reconoció que era su amiga mito namikaze, por lo que con pasos firmes decidió acercarsele.

Hola mito,-saludo el ojiazul con amabilidad en su voz.

En un momento mito comenzó a secar sus lágrimas,-Oh, hola naruto,-respondió la ojivioleta con algo de tristeza en su tono.

Sucede algo,-pregunto naruto con interés.

¡Eh!, ah no estoy bien tranquilo,-dijo mito al mismo tiempo que intentaba ocultar su triste rostro.

Pues no creo, dime que te pasa puedes confiar en mi juro que no le dire a nadie, asi que dime porque llorabas,-cuestiono naruto a su amiga.

Bueno es que, tu crees que mi cabello es feo,-expreso la ojivioleta mientras tocaba su cabello.

Que, porque me preguntas eso,-respondio el ojiazul sorprendido por la pregunta de su amiga.

Lo que pasa es que aveces me suelen molestar por mi cabello, me dicen que parezco un tomate,-respondio mito marcando su cara.

En un momento naruto no lo soporto mas y se hecho a reir,-jejejeje-se escuchaba en el viento al mismo tiempo que mito hacia un puchero.

No es gracioso,-dijo la ojivioleta incrementando su puchero.

Perdón, pero no lo soporte,-menciono el ojiazul mientras disminuían sus carcajadas-bueno debemos admitir algo ,si pareces un tomate,-dijo naruto con una sonrisa de ironia.

Al escuchar esto mito le dio la espalda con un rostro de enojo en su cara para comenzar a caminar.

Oye, espera no dije todo,-dijo el ojiazul deteniendo a mito.

Mira si pareces un tomate, pero uno muy lindo,-menciono naruto.

Estas palabras por parte del ojiazul hicieron que la cara de mito cogiera un color idéntico al de su cabello,-¿porque me dices eso?-pregunto la pelirroja con su fuerte rubor aun activo.

Bueno a lo que me refiero es que tu cabello es muy lindo, siéndote sincero es lo que más me gusta de ti,-respondio naruto con una sonrisa.

En un momento para otro mito volvió a darle la espalda a naruto solo para ponerse en unclillas ocultando aun más su rubor.

Al observar esto el ojiazul comenzo a cuestionarse si talvez había dicho algo malo,-bueno creo que ya es hora de entrar a clases no crees.

Oh, es cierto lo había olvidado, vamos,-dijo mito mientras regresaba a su postura normal, ya que la plática con naruto hizo que perdiera la noción del tiempo.

Ambos niños salieron corriendo directo al salon pues la hora de entrar ya habia pasado hace un rato, por otra parte menma y los chicos se preguntaban sobre la tardanza de mito y naruto.

¿Dónde estará mitochan?,-se preguntaba menma a sí mismo, ya que por culpa de un par de niños que le dijeron cara de tomate a su hermana, ella se sintio mal bueno pero no tan mal como esos niños después de la paliza que su hermana les dio.

En un instante la puerta del salón se abrio, y de ella entraron dos niños algo agitados por correr hasta alli,Los niños voltearon solo para ver que los chicos eran naruto y mito que alparecer estuvieron juntos, esta idea puso un poco celosa a una pelinegra que se encontraba sentada alado de menma.

¡¿Dónde estaban?, la clase comenzó hace veinte minutos,-pregunto iruka a sus estudiantes, esto con una vena en la frente ya que naruto y mito no solo llegaron tarde a clases sino que tambien las interrumpian.

Este…,- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo ya que los dos no pudieron crear una buena excusa para responderle a iruka.

Ah, olvídenlo solo no lo vuelvan a hacer, bien,-dijo iruka mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro.

¡Si iruka sensei!,-mencionaron ambos al mismo tiempo que buscaban un lugar para sentarse, por suerte sus compañeros les habian revervado unos lugares.

Oye mitochan ¿Por qué estabas con naruto?,-pregunto menma a su hermana, pero para su sorpresa ella solo cogió un pequeño rubor.

Por otro lado naruto había tomado lugar cerca de sus amigos uchiha,-¿Qué estabas haciendo con mito?,-pregunto sasuke con un tono de intriga, pero sin darse cuenta sasuke entro en zona peligrosa al darse cuenta del puchero de su hermana asi que mejor prefirio callarse.

Nada, solo la encontre por el camino,-respondio el ojiazul con toda tranquilidad-por cierto ya no hemos hecho mas travesuras, dile a menma que nos reunamos a la salida tengo un plan jeje-rio el rubio con malicia.

¿Qué planeas hacer?,-pregunto el azabache consternado por el plan del ojiazul.

Bueno, se los contare cuando salgamos,-respondio naruto con una sonrisa.

Por su parte satsuki solo dio un leve suspiro, pues ella sabía sobre las actividades que el trio de amigos realizaba de ves en cuando, la pequeña niña a un recuerda las diversas bromas que naruto, sasuke y menma les causaban a los aldeanos bueno era algo de esperarse ya que desde que naruto comenzó a juntarse con ellos comenzo la desgracia para loa gente de la villa, pero desde que hiashi los descubrio usando su byakugan este los acuso con sus madres y estos les prohibieron juntarse durante un lapso de tiempo, satsuki a un recuerda que al principio naruto y sasuke no se llevaban tan bien, pero desde que el rubio lo salvo a el y a menma de ser descubiertos por fugaku de haberles hecho una broma a los vendedores de la aldea, ya que el pequeño uchiha olvido recoger un kunai que su hermano mayor itachi le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños, sasuke no quiso perderlo así que valientemente volvió a la escena del crimen junto a su amigo menma , pero para desgracia para sasuke su padre fugaku uchiha estaba presente, pues al ser el jefe de la policia militar el está a cargo de la seguridad del pueblo así que era obvio que estuviera allí, justo antes de que fugaku encontrara el kunai de sasuke , en ese preciso momento nuestro querido protagonista llego gritando avisando sobre los falsos secuaces que hicieron la travesura por lo que sin dudar los miembros de la policía salieron corriendo por donde les indico el chico, gracias a esta acción estos comenzaron a juntarse más y con el tiempo llegaron a formar una amistad.

Volviendo a la actualidad.

Después de las clases el trio de amigos se había juntado para realizar una vez más una de sus famosas travesuras.

Oye naruto que haremos hoy,-cuestiono el pelirrojo a su amigo rubio.

Si para que nos citaste,-pregunto con algo de intriga el azabache.

¡Jejeje!,-rio el ojiazul entre dientes- bueno, verán pasado ayer compre estas bombas apestosas por lo que, qué tal si las lanzamos a los guardianes de la puerta de la aldea izumo y kotetsu según mi jiji justo hoy tendrán un turno-dijo naruto con malicia en su voz.

Al escuchar esto los dos niños no dudaron en responder,-hagámoslo-dijeron ambos soncronizadamente.

No se diga más, ¡vamos!,-grito naruto mientras levantaba su puño.

Una vez dicho estos los niños se dirigieron a la salida de konoja, para no ser reconocidos iban vestidos con solo ropas negras y unas gorras del mismo color.

Mientras tanto izuma y kotetsu.

Sabes izuma no has pensado en que merecemos un aumento ya sabes tenemos el trabajo más importante de konoha ya que somos los guardianes de la entrada prácticamente cuidamos toda la aldea,-exclamo kotetsu mientras que tomaba un sorbo de una de las sopas instantáneas que tenían.

Tienes razon kotetsu tsunade sama debería pagarnos mucho más que a los miembros del consejo,-dijo izuma mientras que repetía la misma acción de su compañero.

Es más deberían pagarnos con intereses,-dijeron ambos mientras que reian al mismo tiempo, pero sin saberlo eran vigilados por tres niños los cuales estaban escuchando su conversación.

Ya naruto lánzalos,-dijo menma mientras que vigilaba a los dos hombres.

Si rápido nos pueden descubrir,-pronuncio sasuke a la vez que se preparaba para escapar.

No todavía no es el momento,-menciono el haruno mientras q esperaba a q de nuevamente izumo y kotetsu durmieran.

Ahora,- exclamo el ojiazul mientras que veía como los guardia procedían a tomar su siesta-¡BOOOOOMMM!-sonó a la vez que un horrible olor salia de la cabina de los hombres.

Que pasa que es esto,-dijo kotetsu asustado por la explosión

No mames kotetsu te cagaste,-dijo izuma tapándose la nariz por el fuerte olor.

No juegues claramente es una broma de seguro debe de ser de esos tres bromistas de la aldea,-menciono kotetsu mientras q intentaba salir de la cabina pero para su sorpresa no solo les habian lanzado bombas apestosas si no q tambien habian colocado un sello de cerrado alrededor de esta lo q causo pánico en ambos-nos la pagaran gritaron ambos .

Jajaja,-reían el trio de niños,-bien hecho sasuke sinceramente eres el mejor haciendo esto-dijo naruto disminuyendo su risa.

Naruto tiene razón realmente lo hiciste muy bien,-menciono el ojivioleta mientras más risas brotaban de él.

Que esperaban de un uchiha de mi calibre,-exclamo sasuke al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la nariz ya que los sellos que le había robado a su padre hace tiempo por fin le fueron útiles.

Bueno mejor vamos a mi casa antes de que nos atrapen jeje,-dijo menma antes de comenzar a correr junto a sus amigos.

Ya en la casa namikaze los tres niños entraron con una cara común para que kushina no se diera cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

Oh, bienvenido a casa menma,-saludo kushina a su hijo solo para darse cuenta de que no venía solo-niños Vinieron -exclamo la pelirroja con un tono fuerte solo para proceder a calmarlo.

Hola kasan vine con naruto y sasuke espero que no te moleste,-dijo el ojivioleta intentando controlar su risa.

Por supuesto que no, pero se van a quedar a cenar cierto,-pregunto kushina con la esperanza de que naruto diga que sí.

Si por qué no, solo dejenme avisarle a mi kasan es que si no lo hago me pateara el trasero jeje,-respondio naruto con una sonrisa.

Kasan,- esas palabras por parte de naruto causaron tantas emociones en kushina aun así la más notable era la tristeza pues por lo que el sandaime le había contado una mujer estaba cuidando muy bien de naruto, ella agradecía mucho eso pero jamás imagino que naruto la llegaría a llamar mama, pues para ella su mayor sueño era escuchar a naruto llamándola de esa forma y escucharlo decirle mama a alguien más realmente la lastimaba pero aun asi kushina no perdía la esperanza de escuchar a su hijo llamarla esa forma por lo que se esforzaría para que ese día algún día llegue.

Y tu sasuke también te quedaras no,-pregunto el ojivioleta con intriga en su tono.

No lo siento chicos pero mi kasan me espera y si no llego para la cena me va castigar,-respondio el uchiha con un ligero escalofrió que recorría su espalda, solo para proceder a salir de la casa namikaze.

Esta reacción por parte de sasuke causo diversión en kushina pues ella pensaba que a veces su amiga podía tener un carácter muy fuera de su personalidad eso se veía reflejado en su hijo.

Porque hacen tanto ruido,-pregunto mito mientras bajaba por las escaleras con un gran bostezo en boca pues se acababa de despertar de una larga siesta- oh naruto eres tu-exclamo la pelirroja menor con un tono alegre.

Hola mito disculpa si te desperté supongo que hacemos mucho ruido jeje,-respondió el ojiazul con una pequeña risita.

Que no, tranquilo además ya es hora de cenar,-expreso mito mientras sobaba su estómago pues después de una larga siesta realmente estaba hambrienta.

Bueno ahora que mito ya se desperto aprovechemos para cenar les parece,-menciono kushina mientras acomodaba cuatro platos en la mesa.

Ya era hora hoy si que tengo mucha hambre,-dijo menma al mismo tiempo que un rugido salia de su estomago.

Los alli presentes solo se quedaron con una cara estoica para cambiarla rapidamente por una de risa.

El pelirrojo solo se enojo un poco pero no se alboroto.

Una vez listos los namikaze y naruto tuvieron una rica cena llena de momentos algo graciosos y otros incomodos tal y como una familia de ser o almenos eran los pensamientos de la pelirroja pues para ella, por primera vez su familia estaba completa, bueno casi completa ya que el vacio que minato dejo en su hogar jamas podria voler a ser llenado pues no habia ningun hombre en el mundo que pudier ocupar los zapatos de aquel al que ella amo tan intensamente y que lamentablemente jamas regresara.

Pasando un rato agusto mito toco un tema que la pelirroja mayor olvido mencionar,-oye naruto pronto sera mi cumpleaños y el de menma y me preguntaba, si talvez quieres asistir,-expreso mito con un tono alegre en su voz pues ella realmente queria que el rubio fuera a su cumpleaños.

Oh, enserio y ¿Cuándo es?,-pregunto naruto con una voz intrigante.

Cuando kushina escucho esto se puso algo nerviosa por la respuesta del rubio pues si esto seguia asi los niñs descubririan la verdad.

Sera el diez de octubre,-respondio el ojivioleta con su ceño en duda.

¿Qué raro?,-dijo naruto con su ceño frunzido.

¿Por qué',-exclamo mito.

Bueno, es que mi cumpleaños tambien es el diez de octubre,-respondio el ojiazul

Que ¡En serio que genial! No kasan,-mencionaron ambos niños sincronizando sus palabras.

Bueno si tienen razon es muy genial un poco raro pero genial,-contesto naruto al mismo tiempo que chocaba sus puños con el ojivioleta.

Al escuhar la plática de los niños y la respuesta del ojiazul la ojivioleta solamente solto un suspiro desapercibido para los niños, pues ella tenía planeado decirles la verdad a su debido tiempo por lo que con el objetivo de formar más lazos con naruto, a kushina se le ocurrió una gran idea para el festejo de sus niños.

Oye naruto, que te parece si celebras tu cumpleaños junto a mito y menma,-pregunto la ojivioleta con un tono alegre en su voz.

los niños namikaze se extrañaron por la pregunta de su madre pero aun asi se quedaron al pendiente de la respuesta de su amigo pues realmente no les molestaria compartir su cumpleaños con el, e incluso mito se imagino a ella misma y a naruto bailando juntos con un traje de princesa y principe a la luz de la luna.

Naruto solo levanto su mirada con la misma cara extrañada de mito y menma para solo constestar negativamente.

No lo siento, gracias por la propuesta pero quiero pasar mi cumpleaños con mi kasan,-contesto el ojiazul bajando su mirada pero conservando su pequeña sonrisa.

Estas palabras decepcionaron a los niños y pusieron algo triste ala pelirroja.

Oh, bueno entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con tu mama pero si cambias de opinión aquí estamos,-dijo kushina ocultando su tristeza en una mascara algo alegre.

Gracias por entender pero creo que ya me tengo que ir si no mi kasan se va a enojar,-dijo el ojiazul un poco preocupado pues habia perdido la nocion del tiempo.

Oh es cierto se nos fue el tiempo ya casi son las diez jeje,-menciono el ojivioleta revisando un reloj que se encontraba en su casa.

Despues de un silencio incomo naruto solamente se despidio de la familia namikaze y procedio a abandonar el hogar pues aunque fue una noche extraña en su opinion también fue divertida, e incluso ya quería llegar a su casa para contársela a su mama.

Fin del capitulo.


	5. la perdida de nuestros seres queridos

El shinigami de konoha capítulo- 4 la perdida de nuestros seres queridos

Un día común y corriente después de los eventos del capítulo pasado naruto se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la academia ninja de camino comenzó a escuchar rumores de la gente pues aparecer estaba en boca de todos que la noche anterior había ocurrido una desgracia en el clan uchiha el no entendía a que se refería la gente pero sus dudas y preocupaciones incrementaron cuando al llegar a la academia no encontró a satsuki y sasuke lo que generó preocupación en naruto.

Hola menma,-dijo naruto saludando a su amigo.

Donde están satsuki y sasuke porque no asistieron a clases acaso se enfermaron.-pregunto el ojiazul con un toco de angustia.

Bueno no tengo idea desde la mañana la gente está diciendo q hubo una tragedia en su clan espero q no sea nada grave aunque para nuestra mala suerte creo q talvez silo es,-exclamo el namikaze a la vez q bajaba su cabeza y colocaba sus brazos sobre su nuca.

Q quieres decir?;-cuestiono el haruno mientras tomaba lugar a lado de su amigo.

Pues veras en la mañana un ninja nos visitó y tuvo una charla con mi kasan ella solamente se asustó mucho y tomo a mito con la excusa de q irían al hospital de la aldea así q me ordeno q me quedara en casa y fuera a la academia,-dijo el ojivioleta un poco dormido por la hora en la q despertó.

Naruto solo se hizo más preguntas pero aun así decidió esperar noticias sobre todo esto para saber la verdad así q solo continuaron en la clase, ya a la salida menma tuvo q regresarse solo a casa pues kushina no fue por él, por su parte naruto se dirigió a su hogar pero se detuvo cuando pudo observar en un par columpios de un parque cercano asu casa a mito y satsuki las cuales se estaban balanceando y al mismo tiempo platicaban sobre algo,- d q seria?- Se preguntó el ojiazul.

Naruto solo se escondió en un arbusto para poder observar esa escena con detenimiento pero solo logro contemplar como ambas amigas comenzaban a llorar mientras se cobijaban con fuerte y cálido abrazo esto hasta q sintió una presencia muy familiar la cual se encontraba detrás de él.

Haruno naruto dime q estás haciendo tan tarde en el parque no sabes q espiar a los demás es de muy mala educación y mucho más cuando haces esperar a tu madre con la cena lista,-dijo shiro mientras su presencia comenzaba a tomar un aura de enojo puro.

Naruto solo se volteo con una mirada de pánico mientras que soltaba un grito por el miedo que shiro le provocaba,-¡Ayuda!,-grito el rubio lo que llamo la atención de las niñas las cuales solo pudieron ver como naruto era arrastrado de su escondite por shiro mientras una vena de enojo salía de la frente de la ojiverde.

Salto de tiempo una semana

Habia pasado una semana desde q sasuke y satsuki dejaron de asistir a clases esto hasta q por fin decidieron regresar.

Bien alumnos el día de hoy recibiremos de nuevo a nuestros viejos alumnos uchiha satsuki y uchiha sasuke espero q puedan apoyarlos pues lo más probable es q ya se hayan enterado sobre el incidente q ocurrió hace unos días en su clan espero q los reciban con mucho respeto y comprensión pues ellos dos fueron de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan uchiha,-dijo iruka mientras abría la puerta para q los dos entraran

La mirada de todos se fijó en los niños los cuales entraron con un aspecto y personalidades muy distintas a las anteriores, satsuki no había cambio mucho pues aunque ya no llevaba consigo su típica sonrisa todavía seguía siendo tan amable como siempre aunque ahora tenía una aspecto muy demacrado signos de q no dormía bien pero otro caso era sasuke el cual solo llevaba una mirada de odio puro y una seriedad la cual se notaba demás los dos niños saludaron a la clase agradeciendo su preocupación la ojinegra se sentó alado de mito como de costumbre sasuke solo se apartó lejos del grupo.

Bien comencemos con la clase,-dijo el sensei q proseguí a enseñarles a manejar de mejor forma su chacra, el día paso y el receso fue tranquilo nada fuera de lo normal bueno todos menos para uno ese era sasuke el cual ya no se juntaba con nadie simplemente se iba a un rincón de la cancha a pasar el rato después de eso el día concurrió normalmente ya al finalizar las clases el naruto y menma querían invitar a sasuke a comer en ichirakus remen llevándose una respuesta fría por parte del uchiha realmente no sabían lo q experimento sasuke en su clan pero para a cambiar a sasuke de esa forma suponían q lo q vivió el uchiha fue algo horrible.

Después de eso menma y naruto prefirieron separarse pues no querían q la gente pensara q al andar solo ellos dos pensaran q eran jotos na no es cierto más bien ya no encontraban gracia en hacer bromas si uno de ellos ya no estaba así q mejor aquí se rompió una taza cada quien para su casa.

Ya en la noche en la casa de naruto este se hallaba durmiendo esto hasta q sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por pesadillas pues desde q naruto llego a vivir con shiro no dejaba de soñar con la horrible vida q tuvo mientras vivía en la calle así q para calmar al ojiazul shiro solía cantarle una canción la cual su madre le cantaba a ella.

Naruto estaba gritando desconsoladamente ya que soñaba q unos aldeanos lo perseguían esto hasta q al escuchar su pánico la haruno decidió entrar a su habitación y bajo la luz de la luna comenzó a abrazar al rubio y cantarle.

Van cayendo del cerezo esos pétalos de flor cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón ,-decía la haruno con su bella voz la cual calmaba mucho al pelirrubio-mientras se dispersan sueño en volvernos a encontrar pero no pues ya estás muy lejos-continuaban los bellos cantos-nuestra flor se marchito al abordar el tren matinal la nostalgia no se hizo esperar cada punto me recuerda a los días q fui feliz nuestra graduación fue la conclusión de nuestros días de infancia viendo al rio busco revivir rastro de mi antiguo yo nuestra primavera ya llego a su fin con caminos separados por tomar y el futuro aunque promete no puedo evitar que el temor me asalte-shiro comenzaba a tocar el rubio cabello de naruto-mientras viajo en el tren puedo advertir los cerezos que ya están floreciendo y puedo escuchar claramente tu melodiosa voz van cayendo los cerezos de esos pétalos en flor cada uno es un pedazo de mi triste corazón mientras se dispersan sueño el momento en que nos volvamos a encontrar pero no pues ya estás muy lejos nuestra flor se marchito-naruto por fin se había quedado dormido mientras que shiro observaba a l niño el cual dejaba de llorar, aun se preguntaba porque la vida había sido tan injusta con naruto pero aun así le agradecia que ella hubiera podido llegar a conocerlo.

Después de esa noche el haruno hubiera deseado q ese momento nunca se acabara pues días antes de su cumpleaños a shiro se le fue asignada una misión la cual trataba de escoltar a unos señores feudales los cuales eran asechados por una banda criminal algo desconocida pero la cual sería muy famosa en un futuro.

Bueno naruto no olvides cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida y después de despertar y dormir te deje alimento suficiente para una semana se q mi misión solo durara un par de días pero aun así por si acaso, por cierto en este viaje pienso comprarte tu regalo de cumpleaños,-dijo la haruno mientras q empacaba unas maletas.

No hace falta shirokasan con todo lo q ya me has dado ya es suficiente para mí,-el niño respondio con un tono alegre.

No naruto por favor déjame darte un regalo lo ago por gusto,-dijo shiro mientras q tomaba su katana y la colocaba en su cintura-bueno naruto me despido deséame suerte dijo la ojiverde mientras q abrazaba por última vez a naruto.

Hasta luego kasan,-fueron las últimas palabras q naruto le pudo decir a shiro y como el ojiazul se arrepentiría por no haber impedido q su madre saliera por esa puerta.

Naruto posteriormente a la despedida de su madre se fijó rumbo a la academia donde aparecer se llevaba a cabo una pelea entre menma y sasuke.

Que mierda te sucede sasuke, porque estas actuando así.-exclamo el namikaze mientras lanzaba su puño contra el rostro de sasuke el cual logro esquivarlo con algo de dificultad

No te interesa solo cierra tu pico,-dijo sasuke a la vez q le regresaba una patada a namikaze el cual la detuvo con su brazo-todo el salón estaba conmocionado por la pelea entre los dos herederos de clanes.

Por otra parte satsuki y mito estaban asustadas mientras contemplaban la pelea de los dos, naruto se dio cuenta de esto y en un intante fue a avisarle a iruka sobre esta situación.

Te estas comportando como un patan.-dijo menma mientras dirigía una sioncronizada ráfaga de puños a sasuke el que lamentablemente no pudo evitar, pues aparecer la razón por la q los niños peleaban era q sasuke había agredido a sakura la cual solo quería acercarse a él con intenciones de animarlo.

Deténganse,- dijo iruka mientras separaba a menma del ojinegro-que creen que hacen no es hora de prácticas-dijo el umino mientras que alzaba a menma con su brazo-por esta acción recibirán una reprimenda no tendrán derecho a receso por una semana y serán citados sus padres-dijo iruka mientras q obligaba a los niños a formar el sello del perdón.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza pero desistieron para finalmente hacerlo.

Naruto algo confuso noto que la mejilla de sakura estaba un poco hinchada así q ya se había hecho una idea de lo q había pasado,-sasuke tú le hiciste esto a sakura no es cierto?,-pregunto el ojiazul con un tono enojado.

Y eso a ti q te importa dobe,-respondio el uchiha dándole la espalda a naruto.

Disculpate,-dijo naruto mientras q detenía sasuke tomando su brazo.

Q crees q hacer bastardo,-dijo el ojinegro mientras q fijaba su mirada a la mano de naruto haciendo una mirada amenazante-esto para la impresión de sakura la cual se hallaba un poco asustada.

Naruto logro observar q en las manos de sakura se encontraban un pan de arroz con el rostro de sasuke el cual tenía la apariencia de q había sido arrojado al piso.

Sakura solo quería ser amable contigo no había razón para que reaccionaras así,-dijo naruto mientras que soltaba la mano se sasuke.

Mira dobe no es tu asunto no te metas,-exclamo el uchiha la vez q se volteaba con la intención de mirar al haruno.

Ya se hagamos algo iruka sensei,-naruto acababa de llamar a su profesor con la intención de preguntarle algo-disculpe podrá dejar a sasuke salir a la merienda es que quiero enseñarle modales –el ojiazul solo le devolvió la mirada a sasuke.

Iruka sabía lo q estaba pasando y comprendía q las intenciones de naruto eran lograr q sasuke le diera una disculpa a sakura así q sin más opción le dio una respuesta afirmativa al pelirrubio la cual fue bien recibida.

Veras sasuke si te gano le pedirás disculpas a sakura y no solo eso sino q también vas a cocinar algo para ella,-dijo el ojiazul mientras colocaba su mano a la par del uchiha.

Bien naruto acepto pero si yo gano te largas y jamás vas volver a la academia dijo el uchiha mientras que le daba la mano a naruto.

Después de eso todos tomaron asiento y siguieron con la clase y aunque iruka estaba repartiendo la materia con la misma emoción de siempre nadie estaba prestando atención pues todos estaban centrando su atención en la gran tensión que se podía percibir ya en el receso los dos se colocaron al centro de la cancha y con las indicaciones de iruka los dos comenzaron a batallar patada tras patada gancho contra gancho la pelea estaba bastante reñida no se sabía quién ganaría ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Ríndete naruto no vas a vencerme,-dijo el arrogante uchiha mientras que tomaba aliento para realizar el katon.

Detente sasuke si usas ese jutsu podrían salir heridos,-dijo el haruno mientras q intentaba entrar en razón al ojinegro por parte de iruka el solo estaba preparado para tomar medidas en caso de q esto se volviera peligroso.

Si lo haces satsuki podría salir herida,-las palabras de naruto hicieron q el uchiha detuviera su ataque pues lo que menos quería era dañar a su hermana por lo q en vez de eso comenzó a lanzar un par de golpes a naruto el cual se defendió de gran forma, de un salto naruto tomó por sorpresa a sasuke casi logrando derivarlo lo que en reacción al uchiha solamente lo evito con un poco de astucia los dos ya estaban comenzando a ceder pero no estaban dispuestos a perder el uchiha tomo una posición de ataque y con un signo de brazos lanzo pequeñas bolas de fuego casi del tamaño de una semilla estas dirigidas específicamente a la persona de naruto la cual el evadía hábilmente-hay q terminar esto sasuke- dijo el haruno.

Estoy de acuerdo naruto ya es momento de tu fin,-exclamo el ojinegro mientras q con su puño creaba un pequeño remolino de fuego por otra parte el rubio solo creo un clon de sombra solido con el cual uso como escudo para recibir el ataque del azabache.

Qué y porque yo tengo q ser yo la cuartada?,-dijo el clon un poco enojado por su situación.

Porque eres un clon y yo te invoque ese es tu fin,-respondió naruto a la vez q se enojaba por el comportamiento de su clon.

Nah mejor hazlo tú,-respondió el clon mientras se acostaba en la cancha y su usaba su brazo como almohada esto para la impresión de todos los presentes.

El ojiazul solo se conmociono por la situación y sé que do perplejo por la misma.

Basta de estupideces ya es hora,-dijo el pelinegro a la vez que se lanzaba hacia naruto, pero para su sorpresa el clon reacciono y con un giro tomo por sorpresa a sasuke y logro arrojarlo al piso.

Se acabo dijo iruka mientras que naruto y su clon chocaban sus puños pues aparecer todo lo q ocurrió era una trampa la cual le tendieron los dos.

Bien sasuke ahora debes cumplir tu promesa,-dijo naruto mientras q su clon desaparecía y toda la clase le aplaudía, por otra parte sasuke solo empujo la mano de naruto y se levantó solo todo para dirigirse hacia sakura y disculparse por haber sido un patán con ella, ya al día siguiente como parte del trato sasuke por primera vez en tiempo se sentó alado de alguien y esa era sakura y juntos compartieron una sopa de tomate q él había preparado pues era lo único q sabia cocinar y al parecer por la mirada de desagrado q hizo sakura quería decir q él no era un excelente cocinero aun así el sí disgusto su comida pues la gente no comprende lo sabroso que es el tomate.

Ya ese mismo día naruto invito a sasuke a su casa para comenzar una charla con el ojinegro la finalidad era descubrir el comportamiento de este, una vez allí naruto le sirvió una montaña de comida a su amigo pues shiro le dejo bastantes suministro al ojiazul.

Naruto no crees q estas exagerando,-dijo sasuke mientras tomaba un plato de arroz.

Bueno sasuke yo no me puedo comer todo esto así q esfuérzate,-respondió el ojiazul con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

Ya después del festín naruto y sasuke se sirvieron un poco de te y comenzaron a charlar.

Bien sasuke mira se q no soy quien para exigirte respuestas pero si me dejas puedo escuchar lo que quieras decirme,-dijo el ojiazul mientras que tomaba un sorbo de su te

Bueno naruto veras todo comenzó el día de la masacre.

Flash back

Sasuke y satsuki se encontraban corriendo dirigiendo a su complejo muy feliz por día eso hasta q notaron un olor algo nauseabundo el cual procedía de las primeras casas de complejo lo q claramente llamo mucho su atención

Oye nisan,-dijo satsuki la cual estaba un poco asustada-porque huele así?-pregunto la princesa uchiha.

Ni idea mejor quédate aquí satsuki voy a investigar,-dijo sasuke con un poco de sigilo esto hasta q fue detenido por la mano de su hermana.

Sasukeni no me dejes sola,-fueron las palabras de la niña solo para abrazar con fuerza el brazo de su hermano.

Sasuke comprendió q su hermana estaba muy asustada así q solamente le dirigió unas palabras para tranquilizarla,-no tengas miedo satsuki yo no voy a dejar q te pase algo-dijo el uchiha mientras sonreía para darle seguridad a la niña.

Ya se hay q entrar juntos,-propuso sasuke a la asustada ojinegra recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa por parte de esta.

Los dos niños comenzaron a caminar por las vacías calles de su complejo sin previo aviso los dos se detuvieron cuando lograron observar q a la vista se encontraban los cuerpos de varios miembros de su clan aparecer eran unos ancianos los cuales se encontraban en posición de bocabajo los dos niños no vacilaron y siguieron adelante mientras comenzaban a correr prácticamente los niños estaban corriendo por un camino de sangre pues cada casa cada edificio estaba lleno de sangre y gente muerta esto hasta q los dos llegaron a su casa.

Satsuki ve por ayuda,-indico sasuke a su hermana la cual estaba bastante pálida por la escena q lograron contemplar.

Pero nisan vas estar bien?,-dijo la niña la cual quería comenzar a llorar.

Claro q si satsuki solo vete,-la niña obedeció a su hermana y se fue corriendo a la salida del clan.

Sasuke procedió a entrar a su casa en donde una figura ya lo estaba esperando.

Tosan!,-grito el niño mientras veía el cuerpo de su padre masacrado en el piso.

Que paso no comprendo?,-se preguntaba el ojinegro mientras q se arrodillaba por la imprension y unas lágrimas recorrían sus ojos.

Veo q me encontraste sasuke,-dijo la sombra de itachi el cual iba vestido con su traje ambu y colocaba en el cuello de su inconsciente madre mikoto su katana con la aparente intención de querer cortarla.

Itachi? Qué sucede que has hecho,-dijo el ojinegro menor mientras q más lagrimas salían de sus ojos y comenzaba a temblar de terror mientras él y su hermano mayor compartían sus miradas

Bueno sasuke mi pequeño y tonto hermano casi me produces lastima,-el niño solo se inmuto por la respuesta de su hermano

Mangekyo sharingan,-exclamo itachi mientras lanzaba su genjutsu a sasuke en el cual le mostraba la forma en la q itachi asesinaba a su clan una y otra vez hasta q la mente de sasuke se rompiera al terminar el niño solo se derrumbó y comenzó a gritar.

Mi débil hermano que harás ahora eh,-pregunto itachi mientras q desactivaba su sharingan a la vez q observaba a su pequeño e indefenso hermano menor.

Porque? Porque? Hiciste esto,-dijo sasuke el cual estaba agotado por el genjsutsu de itachi.

Para medir los límites de mi habilidad,-respondió itachi con una fría mirada.

Para medir tus habilidades solo por eso, me estás diciendo q esa es la razón por la q masacraste a nuestro clan,-dijo sasuke el cual estaba a punto de estallar en furia

Era necesario.

Que estás diciendo estás loco!,-grito sasuke mientras se lanzaba hacia itachi intentando salvar a su madre pero como consecuencia itachi soltó la cabeza de mikoto y le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago de sasuke.

Sasuke solamente se quedó inmóvil tirado en el suelo mientras q observaba al cuerpo masacrado de su padre.

Que harás ahora sasuke si sales corriendo te juro q matare a tu madre pero si te quedas te aseguro q tú también morirás y no solo tu si no también tu querida hermanita,-dijo itachi mientras enfocaba su mirada con la de sasuke.

El ojinegro menor reacciono y del enojo volvió a atacar a itachi mientras q el uchiha mayor solamente observaba con cautela el comportamiento de su hermano.

Tengo miedo tengo miedo,-grito sasuke mientras q salía corriendo de su casa abandonando a la suerte a mikoto.

Sasuke corría y corría por las calles de su clan mientras q gritaba,-por favor no quiero morir!

Itachi logro interceptar a sasuke en un callejón en el cual comenzó a escuchar las suplicas de su hermano el cual rogaba por su vida.

Tu no mereces q te mate sasuke,-dijo itachi con su fría voz mientras q le daba unas últimas palabras a su hermano menor,

Si algún día quieres matarme para fomentar tu odio y tu desprecio sobrevivir es una rara manera de lograrlo así q corre y corre con la vergüenza,-fueron las últimas palabras de itachi mientras q sasuke caía en un profundo sueño.

Después de eso sasuke despertó en el hospital de konoha con su madre y hermana a un lado las cuales estaban dormidas con ojeras señales de haberlo cuidado toda la noche.

De vuelta en la actualidad

Ahora comprendo,-dijo naruto el cual estaba un ´poco sorprendido por la historia a la vez q observaba como sasuke comenzaba a llorar.

Soy un cobarde naruto preferí salvar mi vida y abandone a kasan a su suerte me sorprende q itachi no la haya matado,-exclamo sasuke mientras q cerraba su puño y más lagrimas recorrían sus ojos

Naruto se levantó y comenzó abrazar a su viejo amigo el cual dejando su orgullo a un lado correspondió la muestra de afecto del rubio.

Después de ese día sasuke dejo su actitud emo y comenzó a volver abrirse a sus amigos.

Ya cerca del cumpleaños de naruto el niño comenzó a preguntarse por la llegada de shiro pues él esperaba con mucha alegría el regreso de su kasan pues el plazo del tiempo que debía durar la misión de su madre ya había pasado y para esta hora ella ya debió haber vuelto bueno q más da no había de otra naruto tendría q esperar.

Hoy el haruno comenzó a caminar por la aldea buscando a alguno de sus amigos esto hasta q denuevo comenzó a escuchar unos ccuantos murmullos de la gente

Mira allí está el niño zorro,-dijo una aldeano corriente

Si ya se escuche q quiere volverse un ninja,-respondió otro aldeano.

Q pensara la princesa tsunade al dejar q ese monstruo se vuelva un shinobi.

Naruto decidió hacer caso omiso a las críticas de los demás y siguió con su camino eso hasta q olio un exquisito aroma ya saben de q se trata no exacto la deliciosa comida de ichirakus ramen,naruto no dudo y con todo su apetito entro al puesto.

Hola teuchi,-dijo naruto saludando al vendedor de ramen.

Oh, naruto eres tú de nuevo q lo de mismo de siempre,-respondió el hombre mientras cocinaba.

Claro.

Toma un delicioso plato de ramen,-exclamo teuchi con su típico tono.

Gracias por la comida,-dijo el ojioazul mientras q tomaba un par de palillos y comenzaba a devorar su plato.

Por cierto últimamente no eh visto a shiro está bien no le paso nada,-pregunto teuchi.

Shirokasan está haciendo una misión a las afueras de la aldea se supone que ya debió de haber vuelto pero creo q se tardara un poco más,-respondió naruto mientras bajaba su mirada.

Ah y por cierto donde esta ayamechan.

Ayame?oh cierto acabo de enviarla por unas verduras volverá pronto.

Oh ya veo.

Bueno aquí tienes,-dijo el haruno mientras dejaba unas cuantas monedas-

No naruto hoy la casa invita,-respondio teuchi mientras le devolvía el dinero al niño

Oh genial bueno me voy nos vemos otro día,-dijo naruto mientras se despedía del hombre.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde q shiro había dejado a naruto y esto ya comenzaba a preocuparlo pues ya faltaba un dia para el cumpleaños del rubio.

El dia de hoy los hermanos namikaze y prácticamente toda la aldea estaban preparándose para el cumpleaños de los niños puesto que mañana hace unos 7-8 años la aldea fue salvada por el yondaime hokage el rayo amarillo de konoha aquel q entrego su vida para sellar al demonio, toda la aldea cada año festeja en grande el cumpleaños de estos dos pues ellos apreciaban mucho a los hijos de su difunto hokage el hombre q los salvo del kyubi y como todos creían el hombre q sello al zorro en naruto.

En este momento las calles estaban siendo adornadas con hermosas flores y luces por todo el lugar mientras q los puestos de comida cocinaban sus alimentos como nunca antes grandes carrozas con el apellido de los namikaze estaban siendo construidas mientras q los herederos de clanes comenzaban a prepararse por la gran fiesta q estaba por ocurrir.

El sannin jiraiya había vuelto de uno de sus viajes con el objetivo de festejar el cumpleaños de sus ahijados

Toc toc se escuchó en una de las ventanas de la casa namikaze.

tio jiraiya,-dijeron mito y menma los cuales dejaron sus alimentos para dirigirse al sannin.

Menma mito veo que han crecido bastante,-dijo jiraiya mientras q bajaba de la ventana solo para darles un fuerte abrazo a los dos namikaze.

Jiraiya sama como ah estado tan sigiloso como siempre eh,-dijo kushina mientras le daba un vaso de agua al peliblanco.

Y tu kushina sigues igual de hermosa,-dijo el sannin mientras se bebia el vaso de agua q kushina le dio.

Oh por cierto les traje regalos se q hasta mañana es su cumpleaños pero q más da se los dare ahora,-jiraiya saco de un pergamino unas bolsas

Para mito un kunai de metal crico un metal muy raro y precioso q solo se consigue en el país del viento además de un conjunto de sellos los cuales le ayudaran para sus entrenamientos y para menma a él le dio a firmar el pergamino de los sapos además de regalarle un libro cuyo contenido es para adultos.

Jiraiya me puedes decir que es eso?,-pregunto kushina mientras q una vena salía de su frente.

Jiraiya solo bajo la cabeza mientras intentaba ocultar su libro icha icha de los ojos de la pelirroja mayor.

Es un libro de cocina jeje,-la uzumaki no se tragó esto y le dio una tremenda paliza al peliblanco después de esto lo arrastro hacia la sala de su mansión donde le cuestionaría la razón de haberle enseñado el rasengan a menma a una edad tan temprana.

Bueno kushina creo q estas exagerando bueno veras no creo q enseñarle el rasengan a menma sea malo,-kushina interrumpió a jiraiya argumentando q menma utilizo el jutsu de minato en la academia lo q claramente hizo q el sannin tuviera q dar sierta advertencia a menma sobre el uso del jutsu.

Ya en la noche la gente solo esperaba a q el sol callera y las 12:00 aparecieran y poder comenzar a festejar el cumpleaños de los gemelos.

Mientras tanto una cruel noticia llegaba a los oídos de naruto.

El haruno estaba algo triste pues shiro todavía no había llegado pues ella le había prometido q estaría con él en su cumpleaños eso hasta q la puerta de su departamento sono.

Naruto se emocionó mucho pues creía q su madre si cumpliría su promesa y estaría con el para su cumpleaños, pero para su decepción la persona q entro era su jiji.

Hola naruto puedo pasar,-dijo hiruzen mientras observaba al ojiazul.

A jiji claro adelante,-naruto desiso su sonrisa solo para darle paso al sarutobi

Naruto veras ocurrió algo con shiro,-hiruzen bajo su mirada.

Que paso acaso kasan se va a demorar más,-pregunto naruto mientras usaba un tono de serenidad.

No naruto no me refiero a eso veras shiro ya no volverá,-dijo el sarutobi mientras sacaba la katana q shiro llevaba consigo el dia en q partio la cual estaba cubierta de sangre.

Naruto al verla solamente entro en shock pues no comprendía porque su jiji tenía la espada de shiro kasan y porque estaba cubierta de sangre.

Shrio murió,-dijo hiruzen mientras entregaba la katana a los brazos de naruto.

El pequeño ojiazul no pudo soportar la noticia así q rápidamente tomo la katana de su madre y salió corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido, hiruzen intento detenerlo pero naruto era bastante ágil y se pudo escapar de él, naruto fue a un lugar el cual solía visitar con frecuencia en sus días de soledad cuando aún no conocía a shiro un lugar q le daba mucha paz y ese era el monte de las cabezas de los hokages.

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage jiraiya visitaba a su vieja amiga y compañera de guerra senju tsunade la cual lo recibió con una tremenda paliza la razón era por no haberle contado sobre el dato de la calidad de vida q tenia naruto pues ella pensaba q el sannin se había llevado al pequeño naruto con él lo q también causo mucha curiosidad en el pues aparecer ni él estaba consiente de ese dato aparentemente el consejo había manipulador de tal forma a la aldea q podían ocultar información hasta del mismo hokage.

Ya cerca de la media noche los namikaze se preparaban para festejar el cumpleaños de mito y menma, kushina estaba preparando un regalo especial para naruto ella estaba tejiéndole una bufanda la cual planeaba regalarle el día de mañana pues sabia q tampoco podía darle algo caro ya q levantaría sospechas por tanta atención pero una bufanda hecha a mano no lo haría .

Es para mi kasan?,-pregunto mito mientras abrazaba a su madre con cariño.

Nopi es para alguien mas,-respondio kuchina mientras veía a su hermosa hija la cual estaba vestida con un hermoso kimono el cual relusia su lindura.

Entonces para menma.

Tampoco.

Entonces?

Luego lo sabrán pero ahora llama a tu hermano la aldea nos espera,-indico kushina a su hija la cual obediente fue por menma el cual iba vestido con un traje habitual japonés

La familia namikaze salió de su hogar para dirigirse al pueblo donde los sannin y diferentes amigos de la familia los esperaban.

Mientras tanto con naruto.

El ojiazul estaba sentado sobre la cabeza del segundo mientras abrazaba la katana de shiro.

Tras de un hombre comenzaba acercarse al ojiazul con no muy buenas intenciones.

Hola naruto q haces aquí solo,-pregunto danzo a la vez q se colocaba en la parte trasera del ojiazul.

Naruto solo se colocó en posición de alerta pues no esperaba la visita de ese hombre.

Tranquilízate solo vengo a charlar,-dijo danzo el cual contemplaba la vista alado del ojiazul.

El ojiazul solo se volvió a relajar mientras q volvía a fijar su mirada a la gran fiesta q estaba por comenzar.

Veo q ya te enteraste no?,-exclamo el hombre con un tono sereno.

Enterarme de q,-correspondió el haruno con un tono amenazante.

D q más de la muerte de tu madre,-respondió danzo sin ningún tacto en sus palabras lo q provoco rabia en naruto.

Como sabes eso?,-pregunto el ojiazul mientras lanzaba una mirada de desprecio a danzo.

Soy miembro del consejo naruto es normal q yo este enterado de este tipo de cosas,-dijo danzo el cual seguía admirando la aldea.

Naruto solo apretó con más fuerza la katana de su madre la cual contenía un poco de sangre manchada en ella.

Naruto sabes si quieres te puedo contar la verdad,-menciono el pelicastaño con una mala intención de por medio.

¿Verdad? A q se refiere,-pregunto naruto el cual se quedó aturdido por la propuesta de danzo.

Si ya sabes nunca te has preguntado la razón por la q la aldea te tiene tanto odio,-dijo danzo mientras apretaba su baston.

El ojiazul solofijo su mirada con la de danzo.

Tomare eso como un sí, veras naruto alguna vez has escuchado sobre el incidente q ocurrió hace 8 años en la aldea.

Naruto solo asintió mientras prestaba toda su atención a danzo.

Veras como ya sabes hace 8 años el kyubi no yoko destruyo gran parte de la aldea y a muchos de sus habitantes pero el 4 hokage minato namikaze logro detenerlo al sellarlo en un contenedor.

Naruto bajo su mirada pues por fin había comprendido todo,-y ese contenedor soy yo no es cierto-dijo naruto el cual alzaba su camisa mostrando su estómago el cual tenía un sello colocado en él.

NO!,-respondio danzo mientras con un poco de agua santa quitaba el tatuaje q naruto tenía en su abdomen lo cual dejo perplejo al ojiazul.

Naruto tú no eres el contenedor del kyubi,-respondió danzo mientras quitaba los restos del tatuaje.

Entonces quien, no comprendo que sucede,-dijo naruto completamente confuso por la situación.

Veras naruto como sabras el yondaime tuvo dos hijos ese mismo dia,-naruto solo asintió.

Pues eso también es falso pues minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki tuvieron realmente 3 hijos.

Ese dato dejo a naruto anonadado.

Y el tercer hijo eres tu naruto tu eres el verdadero heredero del clan namikaze tu eres el mayor de la familia namikaze y también la victima de sus ambiciones,-dijo danzo el cual tomaba el hombro de naruto.

Yo? No comprendo si eso es cierto entonces porque me abandonaron, acaso me odian? O me vieron como un estorbo,-miles de preguntas como esas giraban entorno ala cabeza de naruto el cual se levanto de un salto por la impresionante noticia.

Espera y porque debería creerte q tal si todo esto es mentira,-dijo naruto el cual desenvolvió la katana de shiro y la apuntaba a danzo.

Naruto no tengo porque mentirte además yo solo quiero ayudarte,-danzo hizo una seña de manos para q los anbu q se encontraban escondidos a su espalda no salieran a ayudarlo.

Porque confiaría en ti?,-pregunto naruto el cual se colocaba en una pose de ataque.

Por esto,-danzo dejo caer de su manga una foto la cual con un poco de suiton lanzo hacia naruto el cual la tomo.

La foto q naruto contemplaba era a el de bebe junto a sus hermanos y kushina los cuales se encontraban dormidos en una cama.

El ojiazul se derrumbó y con lágrimas en los ojos dejo soltar su katana mientras cerraba sus puños y los colocaba en sus piernas.

Si me permites terminar naruto te puedo contar todo pero tendras q acompañarme,-danzo le ofreció su mano a naruto el cual sin vasilar volvió a colocar su katana en su funda y procedió a irse con danzo en un sinshun de hojas

Mientras tanto en la aldea jiraiya el cual se encontraba observando por un hueco de los baños termales de las mujeres sintió un raro estremecimiento el cual le recorría la espalda hasta cruzar todo su cuerpo lo q causo q su mirada se fijara ala monte de las cabezas de los hokages donde naruto y danzo acaban de desaparecer ase un instante.

Jiaraiya decidió no prestarle atención a esto y procedió a continuar su recolección de información para su nuevo libro icha icha el cual le planeaba regalar a su ahijado naruto una vez q lo conociera pues cuando él era un bebe jiraiya se ofreció llevárselo de la aldea con la finalidad de cuidarlo pero el consejo se lo prohibió pues no querían q naruto se involucrara de ninguna forma con la familia namikaze lo q al día de hoy el peliblanco se arrepiente de no haber hecho.

Otra vez tu¡,-gritaron un grupo de mujeres las cuales enojadas interrumpieron los pensamientos del sannin.

Señoritas yo solo estaba cuidándolas ya saben de q ningún pervertido se pueda acercar a esta zona,-dijo un nervioso jiraiya el cual trataba de esconder su libreta llena de perversiones.

A el chicas!,-gritaron las mujeres mientras le daban una tremenda paliza al sannin pervertido.

Ya con los namikaze estos se alistaban para salir a saludar su pueblo el cual los esperaba con alegría.

Mira kasan nos prepararon un festín,. Dijo menma mientras q alzaba sus manos.

Ya no exageres menmani,-dijo mito la cual golpeaba en la cabeza a su hermano menor.

Esta escena causo una risita en kushina la cual iba vestida con un kimono rosa la cual exaltaba su belleza.

Los dos niños estaban peleando mientras esperaban a q el festival diera inicio.

La familia uchiha o almenos lo q quedaba de ella también se estaba alistando para la gran celebración q estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Sastsuki y sasuke iban vestidos con kimonos azul celeste y mar mientras q mikoto la nueva matriarca del clan uchiha iba con un kimono negro y una flor en su oreja pero no solo ellos si no también los otros clanes se preparaban para el festival.

Ya en este las familias se reunieron solo para esperar a q el mismo diera inicio

Jiraiya se arrastraba completamente lleno de heridas por la gran paliza q recibió en las aguas termales.

Jiraiyaaaa! Donde estabas,-grito tsunade la cual iba con ropa formal y dirigiéndose hacia el peliblanco lo arrastro de su oreja con la intención de llevarlo con el.

De vuelta con danzo y naruto.

El shimura le sirvió un poco de te a naruto el cual acompaño con un trozo de pan,-dámela de seguro esta pesada-danzo intento quitarle la katana a naruto pero este solo la movió dándole entender a danzo q la quería conservar.

Shimura solo asintió y tomo asiento.

Esta no es una visita social estamos aquí por explicaciones,-dijo naruto con un tono frio.

Bien naruto ya me di cuenta de eso,-respondió danzo con su mirada fijada en la de naruto.

Veras hace 8 años cuando el demonio de 9 colas ataco konoha tu madre kus,-naruto interrumpio a danzo solo para responderle de una forma muy fría.

Yo solo tengo una madre y ella está muerta,-dijo naruto con un tono muy frio y lleno de desprecio.

Bien comprendo, kushina pario a menma a mito y ati, el primero en nacer fuiste tú luego nacio mito y por ultimo menma,-exclamo danzo.

Veras para evitar q el zorro dañara más la aldea minato el difunto cuarto hokage decidió sellar a la bestia en menma y mito los cuales al contener genes uzumaki podrían controlar perfectamente el chacra del zorro pero claro dando su vida en el proceso.

Una vez acabado todo esto kushina decidió abandonarte y culparte a ti de ser el verdadero contenedor del zorro solo para mantener a salvo a tus hermanos,-dijo danzo el cual reía entre dientes.

Naruto bajo su mirada mientras procesaba la información.

Sabes naruto yo se q tu eres un gran niño pero si lo q quieres es venganza te puedo ayudar en eso,-menciono shimura.

Yo no quiero vengarme de los namikaze ,-dijo naruto el cual le daba otro sorbo a su taza de te.

Danzo solo se calló al escuchar las palabras de naruto.

Pero si quiero vengarme de alguien,-dijo naruto con una mirada de rabia.

D quién?,-pregunto danzo

La organización q mato a kasan como se llama?,-pregunto el haruno a la vez q rosaba sus ojos con los de danzo.

Akatsuki,-revelo danzo el cual ya se estaba haciendo una idea de los pensamientos de naruto.

Interesante eh bueno naruto solo tengo un consejo para ti, veras si sigues por tu camino actual solo puedo decirte una cosa nunca lograras nada pero si por otra parte bienes conmigo te aseguro q te ayudare para q logres obtener el poder q necesitas,-menciono danzo con una voz fría.

Naruto solo se calló y manteniendo su mirada fija en danzo asintió su cabeza y estirando su brazo le dio la mano a danzo el cual la recibió con felicidad esto mientras q escuchaban como el festival al honor del cumpleaños de los hijos del cuarto hokage y la memoria del mismo daba inicio.

Este era el inicio del shinigami de konoha.

Ya en el festival este se estaba llevando acabo pues ante los aplausos de los aldeanos y los clanes la familia namikaze saslia para festejar un año más de la derrota del zorro q los atormento esto gracias a su héroe minato namikaze.

Feliz cumpleaños mito y menma sama,-decia la gente prácticamente tratándolos como reyes algo q no le gustaba mucho a kushina pues no quería q sus hijos se volvieran arrogantes.

Pero mira q grande esta ya mito,-dijo tsunade la cual se abria paso por la multitud de gente solo para abrazar a su ahijada.

Gracias tia tsunade ,-decía la ojivioleta menor mientras intentaba zafarse de los grandes atributos de su madrina la cual la estaba asfixiando .

Ya suéltala tsunade la quieres matar,-dijo jiraiya el cual estaba celoso por la situación de mito.

No me digas q debo hacer maldito pervertido!,-dijo tsunade la cual soltó ala pobre mito que se encontraba en un tono purpura.

Está bien pero no te enojes,-respondió un asustado jiraiya el cual se ocultaba en menma.

Oye ero sannin porque bienes vestido con esa ropa,-pregunto menma .

Ah bueno menma veras no tuve tiempo para cambiarme ya q estaba en una misión de recolección de información para mi libro,-respondió el peliblanco entre murmullos.

Oh comprendo.

Pero bueno este es tu día menma debes de disfrutarlo ya sabes no todo el tiempo cumples 8,-dijo jiraiya mientras cargaba en sus hombros a su ahijado

Por otra calle benian los otros amigos de los namikaze estos eran los uchiha los hyuga los inozuka etc.

Una vez identificando a sus amigos los niños comenzaron a divertirse juntos ya sea en puestos de atracción o de comida así durante toda la noche pero sin darse cuenta un par de figuras observaban todo esto desde las sombras.

Ya es hora de partir naruto,-dijo danzo el cual tenía un traje de viaje.

Lo sé solo quería volver a ver la aldea al menos por una última vez.,-respondió naruto con una voz seria al parecer el ojiazul se había vestido con la vestimenta típica de los anbu y la katana de shiro en su espalda.

Vámonos,-índico shimura mientras salían de la aldea.

Naruto solo asintió y pasando desapercibidos para izuma y kotetsu ambos salieron de konoha, al principio naruto no comprendia cuales serian las verdaderas intenciones de danzo pues el no comprendia la razón de su amabilidad con el pero eso ya le daba igual ya q el solamente utilizaría a danzo como un meido para un fin y ese era destruir akatsuki.

En la mente de shimura él lo único q quería era aprovechar el gran talento q naruto tenía para sus propios beneficios ya q había escuchado por boca de hiruzen q naruto tenía un potencial muy parecido al de su padre el cuarto hokage y si eso era cierto él no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Adonde iremos?,-pregunto naruto el cual seguía a danzo a ciegas.

Bueno naruto q bueno q preguntas veras a las afueras del país del fuego tengo un campo de entrenamiento en el cual suelo entrenar a los anbu más capacitados justo allí entrenaron los mismísimos itachi uchiha y shisui uchiha los grandes prodigios del masacrado clan uchiha allí es donde iremos además es un lugar completamente secreto pues solo yo tengo conocimiento de ese lugar,-dijo danzo el cual comenzaba a correr más rápido.

Comprendo,-respondio naruto .

Los dos solamente se alejaban cada vez más de la aldea.


End file.
